Le Soju se consomme avec modération
by Dea177
Summary: L'histoire de trois amies qui réalisent leur rêve commun : Partir en Corée du Sud !  Starring : Gaëlle, Aurélie, Andréa & MBLAQ... Wait... MBLAQ ? XD
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour / Bonsoir aux quelques passants ! ^^  
>Ceci est ma toute première fiction, voici mon prologue ! Je rappelle que tout ça c'est parti d'un rêve, les personnages principaux c'est donc mes amies et moi même ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! N'hésitez pas à changer les prénoms si ça vous arrange ! :)<p>

Un grand merci à Gaëlle et Aurélie (forcément), pour leur aide dans la recherche d'idées, la correction et l'écriture de plusieurs scènes ! ~

* * *

><p>Voici l'histoire de Gaëlle, Aurélie et Andréa, trois jeunes filles passionnées depuis quelques années déjà par la Corée du Sud. Suite à tous les dramas et films qu'elles avaient vu, elles étaient tout simplement tombées amoureuses de ce pays si différent du leur.<p>

C'était l'été de leurs 20 ans, un an après avoir pris la décision d'y aller toutes les trois en vacances, les voilà enfin dans l'avion qui les mèneraient en Corée. Enfin derrière elles l'année entière à faire des économies et à elles les bishos ! … Euh pardon, la culture de ce pays (comme elles avaient dit à leurs parents) ! Que d'excitation !  
>Bien entendu impossible de dormir dans l'avion, elles avaient donc commencé à faire leur planning pour ces deux mois d'été qui risquaient d'être très « chaud » malgré la saison des pluies. C'était la seule période de l'année où elles avaient deux mois vacances consécutifs, alors autant en profiter !<p>

- Je veux visiter Busan aussi, c'est une ville pleine de « potentiels » ! S'exclama Aurélie.

Aurélie, c'était la plus âgée des trois, elle avait des yeux chocolat et une véritable crinière de cheveux bruns et bouclés qui encadraient son visage fin. Constamment habillée en noir et toujours perchée sur des hauts talons malgré son mètre soixante huit. C'était aussi la seule qui apprenait le Coréen dans ses études, ce qui expliquait qu'elle s'en sortait mieux que les deux autres. On pouvait la considérer comme la plus sage du groupe, elle savait se montrer raisonnable et se comportait un peu comme la leader. Pourtant intérieurement c'était certainement elle la plus excitée, elle le faisait juste moins paraître.

- Et moi je veux aller à Jeju ! Renchérit Gaëlle.

Gaëlle avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds, coupé au carré. C'était la plus grande du groupe, elle culminait à un mètre soixante dix, c'était elle qui allait le plus trancher dans le paysage. En effet, vous en connaissez beaucoup vous, des grandes blondes en Asie ? Elle venait d'être acceptée dans son école de kinésithérapie, son rêve devenait réalité. Elle ferait sa rentrée en septembre, aussi avait-elle envie de profiter à fond de ses vacances avant de se retrouver de nouveau plongée dans ses études. C'était aussi la plus romantique des trois et la moins timide. En effet elle n'hésitait pas à aller aborder de parfaits inconnus, du moment qu'ils étaient attirants.

- Vous en faites pas, on va aller partout ! Et si on n'a pas le temps, on reviendra et c'est tout ! Déclara Andréa.

Andréa c'était la plus jeune et la plus petite des trois avec son mètre cinquante huit, elle avait des yeux bruns, et des cheveux mi-longs noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle avait la bouche constamment ouverte, même si la plupart du temps c'était pour raconter des blagues pas drôles. Elle était toujours souriante et parlait très facilement avec tout le monde, elle avait juste plus de mal à parler aux hommes qui lui plaisait et se retrouvait rapidement rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle venait de terminer son école d'infirmière et avait décidé de se prendre deux mois de repos avant de commencer à travailler.

Aurélie et Andréa s'étaient toutes les deux inscrites à l'avance sur un site pour se trouver des correspondants et avaient concentré leurs recherches sur les Coréens. Elles connaissaient désormais quelques contacts sur place.

- Vous croyez que Syck sera aussi beau en vrai qu'à la webcam ? Demanda Aurélie.  
>- Si c'est le cas, je crois que je le viole à l'aéroport! Plaisanta Gaëlle<br>- Tu partageras j'espère ! Renchérit Andréa

Syck, c'était le pseudo d'un de leur contact à Séoul, C'était lui qui viendrait les chercher à l'aéroport et qui les conduirait à l'appartement qu'elles avaient loué pour l'été, l'hôtel revenant bien trop cher pour leur budget. Par chance, et aussi par sélection, Syck adorait sortir, connaissait tous les coins branchés de Séoul et avait promis de les emmener partout.

Vint enfin le moment tant attendu de l'atterrissage, non seulement parce qu'elles étaient enfin en Corée, mais aussi parce que dix heures assises sans pouvoir vraiment bouger, c'est très long. C'est donc avec les jambes endolories et les fesses en compotes qu'elles sortirent de l'avion. Après avoir attendu pendant d'interminables minutes leurs valises, elles sortirent enfin du terminal et se retrouvèrent dans le hall immense de l'aéroport d'Inchéon qu'elles avaient déjà vu plusieurs fois dans différents dramas. Elles avancèrent lentement, les yeux en l'air, la bouche ouverte, elles étaient littéralement stupéfaites. En baissant les yeux elles s'aperçurent rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas que l'architecture qui était sublime, il y avait des coréens magnifiques partout, elles ne savaient plus où regarder.

Puis Aurélie fit soudainement un signe (presque) discret aux deux autres : elle avait repéré Syck. Elles furent toutes trois indéniablement subjuguées par sa beauté. Il était parfait. Grand, des yeux immenses, des traits fins, un sourire incroyable. Pas habituées à voir de tels chefs d'œuvre, les filles étaient incapables de réagir, aussi décidèrent-elles de rester plantées au milieu du hall, à baver en attendant qu'il approche. Gaëlle se dit qu'elle le violerait bien quand même, Andréa ne pouvait plus penser clairement, son cerveau refusant de coopérer, c'est donc Aurélie qui le salua lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur. Il répondit timidement en anglais et se présenta tout en les guidant vers sa voiture.

Après avoir joué à Tetris un moment dans le but de faire rentrer leurs trois énormes valises dans le coffre de la voiture, ils prirent enfin la route vers ce qui serait leur appartement pour les deux mois à venir. Elles s'exercèrent en coréen avec Syck qui se moqua de leur accent mais les rassura tout de suite après en disant qu'il trouvait ça adorable. Il complimenta Aurélie pour son vocabulaire, elle s'en sortait beaucoup mieux que les deux autres. Heureusement qu'elles parlaient toutes bien anglais.

Leur appartement se trouvait au 20ème étage d'un immeuble qui devait en comptait facilement le double. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles furent agréablement surprise : bien que petit, il était bien décoré et il y avait tout ce qui était nécessaire à leur confort ; il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre mais le lit était tellement grand qu'elles tiendraient aisément à trois, cela aurait pu poser problème pour leurs éventuels conquêtes mais elles avaient repéré plusieurs love hôtels très proche pendant le trajet – aucun problème de ce côté. Il était situé en plein cœur de Séoul. Elles n'auraient pu rêver mieux. Gaëlle se précipita immédiatement pour ouvrir les volets et fût surprise de voir qu'il y avait même un balcon, elle sortit et admira la vue renversante. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par ses deux amies qui, de même, en restèrent bouche-bée.

- Attendez de voir la vue de nuit ! Leur indiqua Sick.  
>Après qu'Andréa eu finit d'émettre un bâillement particulièrement bruyant, Syck repris la parole.<br>- Je vous laisse vous reposer, si je me trompe pas chez vous il doit être 3 heures du matin, le décalage horaire a dû vous épuiser. Il est encore tôt ici, profitez en pour dormir, ce soir je vous emmène dans ma boite de nuit favorite !  
>- Merci beaucoup Syck, nous serions perdues sans toi ! Le remercia Aurélie<br>- Bonne nuit ! Se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un clin d'œil coquin en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sans prendre la peine de déballer ses affaires, Andréa s'affala sur le canapé et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, décidant de suivre son exemple, Gaëlle fit de même en envahissant le lit et en s'enroulant tel un rollmops dans la couette, par flemme de se relever pour passer en dessous des couvertures. Aurélie la rejoignit rapidement après avoir réglé le réveil pour qu'elles aient le temps de se préparer pour leur première nuit à Séoul ainsi que leurs premières rencontres.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard après une sieste réparatrice et un réveil difficile, c'était la panique dans l'appartement.<p>

- Andréa ! Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller pour sortir, j'ai pris trop de fringues ! Aide-moi ! Supplia Gaëlle.  
>- Je ne trouve pas non plus ! Lui répondit la plus jeune.<br>- Et Aurélie elle monopolise la salle de bain en plus ! Se plaignit la blonde.  
>- Oui mais ça c'est compréhensible, t'as vu comme elle s'entend bien avec Syck ? Et l'échange de regards à l'aéroport ? Il va pas tarder à lui sauter dessus si tu veux mon avis, enfin, si c'est pas elle qui fait le premier pas bien entendu !<br>- Vous parlez de quoi ? Les interrompit Aurélie, les cheveux encore trempés  
>Gaëlle se rua dans la salle de bain laissant ainsi à Andréa le soin de répondre.<br>- De rien ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire tout sauf innocent, tout en continuant de retourner toute sa valise.

Aurélie s'était habillée avec un corset blanc qui comportait une multitude de fins lacets devant au niveau du décolleté, sur les hanches et un autre derrière sur toute la longueur qu'elle demanda à Andréa de nouer. Elle avait mis un short noir court, sans pour autant faire vulgaire.

- Dis, t'as mis tes sous-vêtements à haut risque ? Lui demanda Andréa tandis qu'elle serrait le lacet.  
>- Bien sur ! Mais c'est juste pour faire joli, pas le premier soir voyons ! Le deuxième par contre… Plaisanta Aurélie.<br>- Oublie pas que le soju, ça fait de l'effet très chère !  
>- Je sais bien, c'est pour ça que j'ai prévu le coup, au cas où ! Déclara Aurélie en lui montrant son soutien-gorge.<br>- Non mais tu ne peux pas mettre ça t'es folle ? Tu veux le tuer ? Il va faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant ça !  
>- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai que ça dans ma valise, c'est les plus softs là !<br>- Bon alors je vais devoir, réapprendre mes cours sur le bouche-à-bouche, au cas où il ferait un malaise… Plaisanta Andréa.  
>Elle avait enfin trouvé comment s'habiller et sorti fièrement de sa valise une robe rouge moulante qui dévoilait une bonne partie de son dos.<br>- Yah ! Et après c'est moi qui vais les tuer avec mes sous vêtement ? T'as vu ta robe ?  
>- Mais ! Elle n'est même pas décolletée, et en plus elle est relativement longue ! Se défendit la plus jeune.<p>

Gaëlle sorti de la douche au même moment, et découvrit ses deux amies hilares. Andréa prit donc sa place dans la salle de bain. La blonde s'était habillée elle aussi d'un mini-short noir qu'elle avait assortit à un débardeur foncé avec un imprimé stylisé blanc et avait agrémenté sa tenue d'une ceinture argentée. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Andréa sorti de la salle de bain, habillée avec sa robe rouge. Commença alors un combat acharné devant le miroir pour leur séance maquillage/coiffage. A peine eurent-elles finit de sélectionner leurs chaussures qu'elles entendirent la sonnette de l'appartement.

Elles étaient plutôt mignonnes habituellement, mais habillées comme ça et maquillées comme des professionnelles, elles étaient tout simplement éblouissantes.  
>Deux options s'offraient donc à elles :<br>_ Soit elles allaient toutes les trois se faire virer de la boite de nuit pour tenues et comportements trop suggestifs ;  
>_ Soit elles allaient attirer tous les regards des hommes et les convoitises des coréennes.<br>Et vu les regards de Syck et de ses deux amis quand elles ouvrirent la porte, la dernière option semblait la plus plausible.

- J'ai ramené deux amis à moi ! Voici MinHo et SamHyun ! Expliqua Syck après avoir déglutit bruyamment.

Ses amis n'avaient visiblement pas encore retrouvé l'usage de la parole. MinHo restait bloqué sur les cheveux blonds de Gaëlle et semblait se noyer dans ses yeux bleus, SamHyun quand à lui semblait se retenir de ne pas sauter sur Andréa se contentant de la dévorer des yeux. Syck quand à lui ne voyait qu'Aurélie.

Syck entraîna les filles vers sa voiture, ils avaient convenus de tous se rejoindre au karaoké. Heureusement pour les filles, il y avait des chansons en anglais, et même quelques rares chansons démodées en Français qu'elles se firent un plaisir de chanter. Elles passèrent donc un bon début de soirée à découvrir diverses chansons et artistes coréens très connus dans le pays mais qu'elles ne connaissaient absolument pas. Elles furent également surprises de voir autant de beaux garçons dans les vidéos, la sélection des agences devait être très difficile.

Après deux bonnes heures à faire plus ample connaissance, à s'être échauffé la voix en chantant et le corps en buvant du Soju, ils se dirigèrent tous à pied vers la boite de nuit juste à coté. Dès leur entrée dans la structure, les filles furent impressionnées, elles avaient pourtant l'habitude de sortir, mais des clubs comme ça, aussi immense n'existait pas dans leur campagne française. La boite de nuit comprenait trois étages, avec trois pistes de danses différentes et trois genre de musique distincts, plus on montait dans les étages, plus l'ambiance était intimiste.

Ils restèrent au premier étage pendant un moment, les garçons s'étant dirigés directement vers le bar, les filles, elles, s'étaient dirigées vers la piste, bien que quasiment vide, ça ne leur faisait pas peur, elles avaient l'habitude. Elles se lancèrent avec excitation dans leur déhanché sexy et passèrent toutes en mode « vision d'aigle » ne sachant immédiatement plus ou regarder, il y avait des beaux mecs partout ! Elles décidèrent cependant de rester « fidèles » à leurs amis et commencèrent chacune à se rapprocher de l'un d'eux. Bien évidemment, Gaëlle de MinHo, Andréa de SamHyun et Aurélie de Syck. Elles les attirèrent rapidement sur la piste de danse et commencèrent à danser chacune avec l'objet de leur convoitise.

Après avoir dansé jusqu'à l'aube, les garçons les raccompagnèrent chez elles. Une fois dans leur appartement, les filles, encore excitées par leur soirée furent subjuguées par le levé du soleil. Puis elles passèrent en mode « off » : lunettes aux verres épais, pyjamas distendus et vieux sous-vêtements en coton confortables étaient de la partie. Elles se couchèrent dans l'immense lit mais ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil pour autant, elles s'étaient pourtant bien dépensées mais il était seulement minuit en France, elles subissaient encore les effets du décalage horaire. Elles décidèrent donc de se raconter chacune leur soirée.

- Avec Syck ça avance bien ! On s'est même embrassé ! Leur expliqua Aurélie. Et un vrai bisou en plus, pas comme dans les dramas !  
>- En même temps c'était évident, déjà à l'aéroport, je suis certaine qu'il s'est retenu pour pas t'embrasser ! Répondit Andréa<br>- Moi j'ai dansé collé-serré avec MinHo, il est super bien foutu, il est à peine plus grand que moi mais bon, j'en ai profité pour le tâter un peu, il a des pectoraux superbes et un dos musclés, mais je n'ai pas osé descendre trop bas, j'ai eu peur de l'effrayer ! Leur raconta Gaëlle, les yeux brillants et la bave aux lèvres.  
>- Et de mon côté le courant passe bien avec SamHyun ! On a bien parlé, d'ailleurs, il parle très bien anglais, on a plein de points communs ! Il me plait bien… Raconta Andréa, les joues rouges.<p>

Leurs deux mois de vacances se déroulèrent de la même façon, leurs trois nouveaux amis s'attachant à tout leur faire découvrir de la Corée, elles visitèrent ainsi tous les lieux touristiques et une bonne partie des karaokés, clubs et restaurants du pays. Elles eurent d'ailleurs quelques expériences culinaires douteuses et se promirent de ne plus jamais manger de poulpe. Elles s'étaient également beaucoup rapprochées de leurs amis et ils avaient fini par commencer à sortir ensemble, de façon plus ou moins sérieuse.

Bientôt vient l'heure du départ pour nos trois amies, le retour à la réalité s'annonçait difficile, elles avaient passé deux mois formidables et avait réalisé leur rêve, ce qui leur laissait comme un gros vide. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'Andréa, les adieux furent déchirants, elle était folle amoureuse de SamHyun. Elles n'étaient restées que deux mois et elles se sentaient chez elles dans ce pays qui n'était pourtant pas le leur. De ce fait, une fois installées dans l'avion, les filles se promirent d'aller habiter définitivement là bas, après la fin de leurs études pour Gaëlle et Aurélie, et après avoir mis de l'argent de coté pour Andréa qui serait la première à partir s'y installer. Les dix heures d'avion du retour parurent encore plus interminables qu'à l'allée, principalement parce qu'elles rentraient alors qu'elles auraient tout fait pour rester et c'est les yeux embués de larmes qu'elle regardait les nuages défiler par le hublot.

* * *

><p>Voilà~ ! N'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis ! ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Voici la suite ! Pour les plus sensibles d'entre vous, je vous préviens le Rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli : langage violent, insultes et scènes suggestives sont au programme dans ce chapitre, si ça vous tente pas, continuez pas, je vous aurez prévenu ! XD

Bonne Lecture~!

* * *

><p>Comme prévu, le retour à la réalité fut extrêmement difficile, surtout pour Gaëlle et Aurélie qui devaient retourner directement en cours. De son côté, Andréa faisait tout pour se trouver un travail bien payé afin de retourner le plus rapidement possible auprès de son amour resté en Corée, en dépit du fait que ses amies lui aient dit et répété qu'elle ferait mieux de l'oublier. Car il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle et que de toute façon, il ne se rebellerait jamais contre ses parents qui était contre les relations amoureuses internationales. Mais Andréa n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, ne voulant écouter que ce que son cœur lui dictait. Les mails avec SamHyun étaient réguliers et de plus en plus passionnés. Elle trouva rapidement un travail et accepta même de faire tous les week-ends, les jours fériés, et de travailler de nuit, afin de se faire plus d'argent. L'hiver passa rapidement et sortait le moins possible afin de garder tout l'argent qu'elle pouvait.<p>

L'argent s'accumulant petit à petit, Andréa décide de faire une demande d'embauche dans un hôpital de Séoul. La réponse se fit attendre mais arriva enfin dans sa boite aux lettres : elle était embauchée ! Bon, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait, elle était engagée pour huit mois dans l'hôpital international de Séoul en tant que stagiaire étrangère, son salaire serait misérable mais étant donné qu'elle allait vivre avec SamHyun, cela importait peu. Le contrat débutait mi-juin, elle commença donc à préparer son déménagement avec enthousiasme malgré le désaccord de sa mère fermement opposée à ce qu'elle parte au bout du monde chez un parfait inconnu « Ne t'attends surtout pas à ce que je t'aide ! Si tu pars tu te démerdes ! » lui avait-elle dit.

Elle prit l'avion au début du mois de juin, accompagnée à l'aéroport par ses deux amies qui la mirent encore une fois en garde envers SamHyun tout en étant heureuses pour elle. Sa mère ne l'avait même pas accompagnée, encore fâchée que sa fille l'abandonne pour déménager à près de dix milles kilomètres. Ses deux amies lui avaient offert un magnifique médaillon en argent dans lequel elle pouvait mettre deux photos, il y avait déjà une photo d'elles trois, bien entendu, l'espace vide servirait à SamHyun.

- On te rejoint bientôt ! T'as intérêt à nous envoyer des nouvelles régulièrement ! Lui ordonna Gaëlle, les larmes aux yeux.  
>- Oui tu vas nous manquer ! Renchérit Aurélie.<br>- Vous en faites pas, j'ai mon ordinateur, je ne serais pas coupée du monde ! Je vous enverrais des nouvelles par Twitter tous les jours ! Et vous aussi vous allez me manquez, mais on se revoit bientôt ok ? Promis ? Leur dit Andréa, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Puis elle disparut au bout du terminal après un câlin collectif et larmoyant de plusieurs minutes, triste de quitter ses deux meilleures amies, mais excitée de pouvoir enfin retrouver son amour.

* * *

><p>Si dix heures d'avion étaient insupportables à trois, seule c'était carrément l'enfer. Aussi fut elle incroyablement soulagée à l'atterrissage. Une fois sortie de l'avion, elle se sentit revivre, elle était de nouveau dans « son » pays après une longue année à travailler sans relâche. Elle cherchait SamHyun des yeux dans le hall de l'aéroport quand deux mains puissantes lui cachèrent la vue, la prenant par surprise. Reconnaissant son parfum elle se retourna et plongea dans ses bras, elle avait tellement attendu ce moment, leurs retrouvailles furent magiques.<p>

Elle s'installa chez lui. SamHyun était le fils d'un PDG influent, aussi vivait-il au septième étage d'un immeuble en plein cœur du quartier le plus huppé de Séoul dans un immense appartement richement décoré, avec les toutes dernières innovations technologiques. Il lui fit visiter les lieux et lui montra tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour qu'elle s'installe : de la place dans la commode, la penderie et dans la salle de bain. Il avait acheté des serviettes qui lui étaient réservées, et même une tasse de café assortie à la sienne qu'elle trouva absolument adorable.  
>Elle pensait couler des jours heureux entre SamHyun et son nouvel emploi mais tout ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu…<p>

Tout alla merveilleusement bien pendant un peu plus d'un mois, Andréa envoyait des messages régulièrement à ses deux amies restées en France pour leur raconter sa vie, elle s'était fait quelques amies à l'hôpital, elle avait fait d'énormes progrès en coréen, malgré son accent persistant et enfin tout allait pour le mieux avec son copain. C'est la nuit du seize au dix-sept juillet que tout dérapa.

* * *

><p>En effet Andréa devait travailler de nuit ce soir là et était partie comme d'habitude de son appartement après un repas en amoureux devant la télévision. Son anniversaire tombait le dix-sept, aussi SamHyun lui avait promis une superbe surprise pour quand elle rentrerait le lendemain matin à sept heures. C'est donc déçue de travailler et pas vraiment motivée qu'elle partit ce soir là, tout en prenant soin d'embarquer son nécessaire de beauté avec elle, il n'y avait pas que SamHyun qui voulait lui faire une surprise… Elle comptait lui en faire une aussi.<p>

Une fois sur son lieu de travail, elle discuta avec l'infirmière qui serait avec elle pour la nuit, par chance c'était devenu une très bonne amie, elle se confiait régulièrement et à la pause, elle lui raconta ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle s'appelait HeeJin et était âgée d'à peine quelques années de plus qu'elle.

- Donc comme il veut me faire une surprise, je vais aussi lui en faire une en me faisait la plus belle possible pour lui demain matin ! Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Lui raconta Andréa, des étoiles pleins les yeux quand elle imaginait ce qu'il se passerait juste après.  
>- Et comment, c'est une idée excellente, mais tu sais ce qui serait encore mieux ?<br>- Non ? Quoi ?  
>- Que tu lui fasses une surprise en rentrant plus tôt, bien sûr !<br>- Mais…  
>- File ! Je te couvre !<br>- T'es sérieuse ?  
>- Ecoute, de toute façon t'es en plus des effectifs et personne ne travaille dans ce service cette nuit à part moi, il suffit que je dise rien à personne ! Prépare toi et file !<br>- HeeJin, t'es la meilleure ! S'exclama Andréa en lui sautant au coup.  
>- Il est déjà dix heures, dépêche toi si tu veux être rentrée pour minuit ! Et vient me montrer quand t'es prête ! Je veux voir ça de mes yeux, je t'ai toujours uniquement vue en blouse ! Plaisanta-t-elle.<p>

Andréa se rua donc dans les vestiaires sans se faire prier. Elle prit tout son temps sous la douche, profitant de l'eau chaude à volonté pour se relaxer. Elle devait rentrer pour minuit pour avoir le timing parfait. En comptant une bonne demi-heure de voiture, il lui restait encore plus d'une heure pour se préparer. Une fois sèche, elle enfila sa lingerie noire en dentelle très sexy qu'on ne risquait pas de trouver en Corée, elle mis ses bas, noir eux aussi, qu'elle accrocha grâce à un porte jarretelle qui lui avait couté un bras, mais ça valait le coup, elle imaginait déjà SamHyun saigner du nez. Elle se glissa ensuite sa robe noire toute neuve, aussi décolleté devant que derrière, resserrée à la taille, elle était parfaitement ajustée et mettait en valeur ses formes sans pour autant lui donner l'air d'une traînée. Elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon complexe, tout en prenant soin de laisser quelques mèches folles puis se maquilla légèrement. Quand elle fut enfin satisfaite de son reflet dans le miroir, elle enfila ses chaussures à talons et parti voir son amie comme elle lui avait promis.

- Alors ? Verdict ?  
>- Wow ! Fut sa seule réponse, elle la détailla des pieds à la tête. Tu es sublime, j'avais raison, ça change de la blouse affreuse qu'on a ici !<br>- Merci ! Fit Andréa, rougissante. Et encore merci pour tout, je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante !  
>- Amuse-toi bien ! Lui répondit HeeJin en la poussant vers la sortie avec un sourire en coin.<p>

C'est le cœur léger qu'elle sortie de l'hôpital cette nuit là, elle se retrouva très rapidement devant la porte de son appartement, tout excitée à l'idée de revoir son amour plus tôt. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva plongée dans la pénombre. Pourtant d'habitude, SamHyun se couchait très tard… Il était à peine minuit. Elle présuma qu'il s'était couché plus tôt pour être en pleine forme le lendemain matin. Elle ne savait pas encore à quel point elle se trompait. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers leur chambre avec l'intention de le réveiller de la façon la plus douce qui soit.

Cependant en approchant, elle se figea, il y avait de la lumière sous la porte, il était donc bien dans la chambre comme elle l'avait prévu, mais vu les multiples bruits et gémissements qu'elle entendait, il n'était pas seul. Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'elle était bloquée dans le couloir, la main sur la poignée de la porte, effrayée de ce qu'elle trouverait dans la pièce. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte après une interminable minute d'hésitation. Malheureusement, les gémissements n'étaient pas dus à son imagination, SamHyun était bien dans leur lit, et la coréenne qu'il était en train de se faire aussi. La rage pris instantanément le contrôle de son corps et de ses cordes vocales tandis que SamHyun était sorti du lit en se cachant avec un oreiller pour lui « expliquer » et que sa compagne du soir se dissimulait sous la couette.

- Je REVE ! Tu te rends compte de tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour venir te rejoindre ici ? Et toi comment tu me remercie ? EN SAUTANT UNE AUTRE LE JOUR DE MON ANNIVERSAIRE ! TU VEUX MOURIR C'EST CA ?

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, encore trop choqué par sa soudaine intrusion, il cherchait quoi lui dire. De toute façon elle n'attendit pas son éventuelle excuse minable, elle ne put retenir sa gifle, qui résonna un moment dans le calme de l'appartement. Puis elle récupéra sa valise dans laquelle elle jeta tous ses vêtements pêle-mêle avant de se remettre à le traiter de tous les noms et dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et récupéra ses affaires de toilette pendant que SamHyun enfilait rapidement son caleçon. Elle prit ensuite la direction de la cuisine en passant devant lui sans même le regarder. Il la suivi et la regarda, hagard, jeté au sol toute la vaisselle de couple qu'ils avaient acheté. La porcelaine se brisait en mille morceaux, tout comme son cœur. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?

Quand enfin elle se dirigea vers la porte sans même un regard en arrière, il attrapa son poignet et lui ordonna de rester, elle se retourna en voulant le gifler de sa main libre mais il para le coup et lui attrapa l'autre poignet puis la plaqua contre le mur en l'écrasant de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

- Ne pars pas voyons, tu sais parfaitement que t'as nul part où aller, t'as personne sauf moi ici ! Tu préfères vivre dans la rue comme une mendiante ?  
>- Laisse-moi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.<br>- Sinon quoi ? Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! T'as pas d'argent pour retourner en France ! Puis avec le salaire de misère que tu gagnes tu vas pas aller loin !  
>- LACHE-MOI ! Lui hurla-t-elle, perdant patience.<p>

Il tenta de l'embrasser mais n'en eu pas l'occasion, il s'écroula au sol, se tenant l'entre-jambe après qu'elle l'eut frappé avec son genou. Elle en profita pour lui écraser ma main de son talon.

- Je t'avais prévenu, je veux plus jamais te revoir ! Furent ses derniers mots envers son ex.

Il ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par sa propre douleur, mais il tourna la tête vers elle et lui jeta elle regard noir qu'elle ne vit même pas, elle partait sans un coup d'œil en arrière de peur de regretter ce qu'elle était en train de faire. D'un coté il était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas rester ici, mais d'un autre coté, il avait raison, elle n'avait nulle part où aller et elle n'avait pas d'argent. Elle claqua violemment la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Voila ! Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'accepte toutes les reviews, même les insultes XD !

Réponse à Ziyu : Première chose, MERCI beaucoup ! XD Ensuite oui, oui, oui je suis une adepte de switch girl, ça se voit tant que ça ? ^^ Et enfin puis-je te demander comme t'es tombée sur ma fiction ? T'es sur Twitter ? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3 ! Avec l'apparition de personnages qui devraient plaire à toutes les A+ du coin... Bonne lecture~ ^^ !

* * *

><p>Une fois sortie de l'appartement, elle soupira, son cœur était brisé, et son futur incertain. Elle aurait presque préféré ne jamais rien savoir et continuer à vivre dans l'ignorance, elle aurait voulu être éternellement aveugle, elle n'aurait jamais été blessée de la sorte. Elle avait mal au cœur, elle était enragée, elle avait la tête qui tournait. En un mot, elle était dégoutée… Elle ne voyait plus qu'une seule solution : Boire, pour oublier, tout oublier.<p>

Elle se dirigea donc vers l'ascenseur qui se trouva être en panne, il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle poussa la porte des escaliers plus en colère que jamais et entreprit de descendre les sept étages avec son énorme valise. Chose inévitable, à force des chocs répétés sur les marches d'escaliers, elle cassa deux roues à sa valise. Elle trébucha et se tordit légèrement la cheville, insensible à la douleur à cause de la colère, elle descendit les derniers étages avec plus de mal. Quand elle arriva au parking, elle jeta sa valise dans son coffre et s'installa coté conducteur, les bras sur le volant, elle appuya son front sur ses mains et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. En moins d'une heure, sa vie avait pris un tournant qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais connaître. Quand elle fut suffisamment calmée pour pouvoir conduire, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues, elle prit la route direction l'épicerie la plus proche dans le but de s'acheter tout leur stock de Soju.

Elle se gara facilement dans un parking proche et parcourut les dernières centaines de mètres à pied. Elle n'avait pas pris de veste, l'air frais lui faisait du bien, en marchant, elle prit conscience qu'elle avait mal à la cheville mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Elle boitait légèrement, la douleur passerait elle aussi avec l'alcool. Elle rentra dans l'épicerie et se trouva aveuglée par la lumière blafarde des néons. Elle aperçut ensuite son reflet dans la porte vitrée et eu du mal à croire que c'était bien elle : les yeux rougis, le maquillage répandu en longues trainées sur ses joues, son chignon à moitié défait, elle ne ressemblait à rien. Elle essuya le maquillage sur ses joues et laissa retomber ses cheveux qu'elle tenta de discipliner avec ses doigts sans succès. Elle chercha ensuite des yeux ce qui l'intéressait et repéra rapidement le Soju de ses rêves. Elle se dirigea vers le rayon et constata rapidement que malgré ses talons, elle était encore bien trop petite pour réussir à attraper ce qu'elle voulait. Elle soupira de frustration en sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux de nouveau.

« AISH ! » S'écria-t-elle, plus frustrée que jamais.

Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'il y avait une autre personne dans l'épicerie en dehors de gérant, et cette autre personne l'avait suivi des yeux depuis qu'il avait aperçut sa silhouette dans la rue et avait observé ses moindres faits et gestes. Cette personne était un jeune homme du même âge qu'elle qui s'ennuyait au possible, et quand il l'a vit en train d'essayer désespérément d'attraper une bouteille de Soju, il réalisa qu'il avait là une parfaite occasion d'engager la conversation.  
>Elle était prête à escalader l'étagère quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle frissonnât quand elle sentit un souffle chaud dans ses cheveux. Elle vit un bras à droite de son visage qui lui attrapa la bouteille de Soju tant désirée. Elle se retourna pour remercier son sauveur et fût surprise de se retrouver face à son torse et de devoir lever les yeux, pour un coréen il était plutôt grand. Il avait caché son visage avec une écharpe et couvert ses yeux avec des lunettes de soleil, elle le trouva louche mais ne releva pas, après tout, il venait de lui « sauver la vie ».<p>

- Euh… M…merci ! Mais vous savez, dans mon état, je crois qu'il va m'en falloir au moins quatre de plus ! Lui dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Vous voulez bien m'aider à les attraper ?

Il lui tendit donc les autres bouteilles. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas l'air de le reconnaitre, il était pourtant très connu, c'était un Idol, tout de même. Elle avait un fort accent, bien qu'incroyablement mignon, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer de quel pays elle venait. Il continua à l'épier pendant qu'elle était dans l'épicerie et ne put s'empêcher de la suivre dehors une fois qu'elle était sortie. Il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées et entama la conversation.

- Tu vas boire tout ça toute seule ? Tu tiens bien l'alcool ? Lui demanda-t-il en désignant ses bras chargés de Soju.  
>- Je pense que je vais tout boire, oui. Et je ne sais pas combien de bouteilles je tiens, je me suis toujours arrêtée à une …<br>- Pourquoi en acheter autant alors ?  
>- J'ai vraiment passé une horrible nuit, tu sais…<br>- Laisse-moi te raccompagner chez toi, je ne peux pas laisser une jeune fille comme toi errer seule dans les rues.  
>- Chez moi ? Je n'ai nulle part où aller… A vrai dire, je comptais aller boire au parc à coté et dormir dans ma voiture après… Lui confessa-t-elle en baissant honteusement la tête.<br>- Yah ! Tu comptes te saouler dehors en pleine nuit ? T'as conscience que tu pourrais te faire agresser ? Ou pire ?  
>- Au point ou j'en suis, un peu plus, un peu moins, ça changera pas grand-chose. Tout ce que je veux c'est tout oublier, même si c'est que pour quelques heures.<br>- Tu m'autorises à t'accompagner ? Ma conscience va me hanter si je t'abandonne dans cet état.  
>- A une seule condition, vire moi ces lunettes, on dirait un vieux pervers, c'est flippant.<p>

Il accepta, et enleva ses lunettes et son écharpe d'un geste hésitant. Andréa n'en revenait pas, dire qu'elle venait de le traiter de vieux pervers, il avait un visage magnifique et devait avoir un peu près son âge, il aurait très bien pu être un mannequin. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison. Il la regarda dans les yeux en tentant de déchiffrer son expression mais n'y parvint pas, il n'arrivait pas à la cerner par contre il fut certain à l'absence de cris hystériques qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle faisait confience à un parfait inconnu, tout comme de son côté il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin soudain de la protéger.

* * *

><p>Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le parc et s'installèrent tous les deux sur les balançoires, abandonnées à cette heure tardive. Il lui mit sa propre veste sur ses épaules quand il la vit frissonner à cause de la brise fraîche. Une fois assise, elle ne tarda pas à agripper une bouteille et commença à boire au goulot à la plus grande surprise du jeune homme. Elle avait une sacrée descente, la déprime aidant, elle vida sa première bouteille en quelques minutes seulement. Elle gémit de bonheur en sentant la brûlure caractéristique de l'alcool au fond de sa gorge, elle se sentait déjà mieux.<p>

Il n'eut même pas besoin de lui poser des questions, elle lui raconta tout en détails, elle avait besoin de se confier et n'avait personne pour le faire, au fil des bouteilles de Soju, son discours devenait décousu, elle mélangeait l'anglais, le coréen et une autre langue qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il identifia comme étant du français après avoir appris son origine ; ses phrases devenant de plus en plus courtes mais le jeune homme comprit l'essentiel. Il avait ainsi appris qu'elle s'appelait « Andréa », un prénom qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant et qu'il lui était difficile de prononcer correctement. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot pendant tout son monologue, l'écoutant avec respect. Il observait ses moindres expressions, elle était tellement naturelle et mignonne, il avait juste envie de l'embrasser là tout de suite. Mais il se retient et lui pris simplement la main, il la sentit se crisper à son contact et se contenta de caresser lentement sa main dans le but de la réconforter. Une bonne heure plus tard elle avait terminé de raconter son histoire. Il comprenait maintenant l'utilité de boire autant de Soju.

Désormais complètement saoule, elle avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire. Elle avait toujours aimé les balançoires aussi commença-t-elle à se balancer. Cependant vu la quantité de Soju qu'elle venait de boire, elle perdit son équilibre et tomba en arrière. Il la rattrapa de justesse et elle se retrouva dans ses bras, pratiquement couchée sur lui, son dos contre son torse musclé. Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle, gêné par le contact rapproché et ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre il l'enlaça. A sa grande surprise, elle se retourna et répondit à son étreinte et se blotti un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine.

- Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles ni qui tu es… Mais merci de m'avoir écoutée.  
>- Je m'appelle Bang Cheol Yong. Lui murmura-t-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux.<p>

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment mais se firent surprendre par une forte averse. Il se releva rapidement et lui tendit les mains pour l'aider à se relever, seulement, sa cheville foulée en plus de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité ne lui permirent plus de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il le remarqua immédiatement et ne lui laissa pas le choix, il l'a porta sur son dos en direction du premier hôtel qu'il trouverait.

Par chance il trouva un hôtel très rapidement et réserva une chambre pour elle, elle avait pourtant insisté pour dormir dans sa voiture. La chambre était minuscule mais comportait tout de même une salle de bain. En revanche, la décoration laissait à désirer, les murs peint en rose bonbon, le couvre lit en velours rouge et les coussins en forme de cœur à plumes roses n'étaient pas vraiment à leurs gouts.

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, merci. Lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il la déposa sur le lit. Ils étaient trempés, elle décida d'aller chercher des serviettes à la salle de bain pour qu'ils puissent se sécher. Elle se leva en prenant appui sur sa cheville douloureuse et trébucha lamentablement, se retrouvant de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle se redressa, les joues rosées, et s'excusa pour reprendre sa quête des serviettes d'une démarche peu assurée. Avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin, il lui attrapa doucement les poignets et la fit se rassoir de force sur le lit.

- Montre-moi ta cheville. Lui ordonna-t-il.  
>- C'est rien, je me suis juste un peu tordu la cheville dans les escaliers, je vais bien.<br>- Reste assise.

Il lui attrapa la jambe et enleva sa chaussure, examinant de plus près sa cheville, inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait à la jeune femme par la simple sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle rougissait à vue d'œil.

- Tu n'es pas enflée, ça te fait mal ici ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à masser légèrement.  
>- Je t'assure que c-ça va, c-c'est rien de grave, demain je sentirais plus rien ! Articula-t-elle avec difficulté.<p>

Il releva la tête pour lui parler mais fut coupé par sa sonnerie de téléphone. Il regarda rapidement l'écran et ne fut pas surpris d'y voir inscrit le nom de son leader. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès d'Andréa et parti répondre dans le couloir.

- Allo ? Hyung ?  
>- YAH MIR ! T'es ou ? Lui hurla la voix de son leadeur à travers le combiné, toujours très direct.<br>- Je… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis sorti manger un truc…  
>- Il est DEUX heures du matin et t'es sorti comme ça dans la rue ? Et si quelqu'un te reconnaissait ? Dépêche-toi de rentrer ! T'as de la chance qu'on ait rien de prévu pour demain sinon je t'aurais probablement tué !<p>

Le jeune homme imaginait parfaitement le regard menaçant de son leader à cet instant.

- Hyung, je rentrerai tard, il s'est passé quelque chose et je dois rester là ou je suis pour l'instant… Je suis désolé, vraiment, je vous expliquerai tout, promis… Bye !

Et il raccrocha puis éteignit rapidement son téléphone avant de subir les foudres de son aîné. En rentrant il allait probablement déguster mais cela lui importait peu, elle avait besoin de lui.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4 !

Je rappelle encore une fois que **LE RATING M N'EST PAS LA POUR FAIRE BEAU /!\**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ce qui signifie que oui, y'a un lemon dans ce chapitre, bandes de lecteurs pervers ! XD_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

En tout cas, si malgré mon avertissement vous n'avez pas peur, bonne lecture~ ! ^^

* * *

><p>Andréa s'était donc retrouvée seule dans la chambre un cours moment. Elle était frigorifiée. Elle se leva du lit et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce en cherchant un moyen de se réchauffer. Elle aperçut la salle de bain et décida de prendre une douche bien chaude, elle pénétra dans la douche toute habillée et…<p>

- C'EST FROID ! Hurla-t-elle sous les trombes d'eau glacée qui lui tombaient sans relâche dessus.

Au même moment, Mir venait de retourner dans la chambre, son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il aperçut le lit vide, surtout quand quelques secondes plus tard il entendit un véritable appel au secours émanant de la salle de bain. Il y entra en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Il comprit tout de suite en voyant le robinet tourné du mauvais côté.

Il se précipita dans la douche et coupa l'eau. Un peu gêné par leur soudaine proximité, il s'écarta légèrement mais ne partit pas pour autant. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, sans qu'aucune partie de leurs corps ne se touchent. La tension monta d'un cran entre eux. Elle sentait la légère odeur de son parfum et avait conscience qu'elle était à deux doigts de lâcher prise. De son côté, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses courbes, elle était encore plus trempée que lui, sa robe lui collait à la peau dévoilant à ses yeux les moindres détails de son corps. Leurs regards se croisèrent, elle frissonna.

Elle avait toujours froid...

Il se pencha soudainement vers elle, effleurant son front de ses lèvres et embrassa ses yeux, encore plein de larmes, tout doucement. Quand il atteignit sa bouche, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et il l'attira vers lui en l'entoura de ses bras. Il voulait la sentir plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, ses mains explorant son corps, leurs bouches toujours en contact.

Il lui empoigna les fesses et la souleva jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient au même niveau, elle s'écarta légèrement, voulait-elle vraiment faire ça ? Dans un dernier élan de sagesse, elle voulu lui demander de la reposer, mais en voyant son visage si proche, les mots refusèrent de franchir ses lèvres.

Elle crocheta ses jambes autour de sa taille, il écarta les siennes pour assurer son équilibre. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus de fougue cependant et noua ses bras derrière sa nuque. Il se dirigea lentement vers la chambre et avec précaution s'agenouilla sur le lit sans la lâcher. Quand il l'allongea, elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il enleva son t-shirt et le jeta négligemment dans un coin de la pièce. Il se redressa sur ses bras tendus pour retenir son poids, le torse au dessus du sien mais la moitié inférieure de son corps pressée contre la sienne. Elle sentait son érection à travers leurs vêtements.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, le sien était brûlant de désir. Il inclina la tête vers elle, ses lèvres restèrent un moment en suspension au-dessus des siennes. Puis une vague de chaleur les submergèrent alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient encore une fois.

Elle fit courir ses mains sur son torse nu les laissant glisser doucement jusqu'à sa ceinture. Elle se débattit quelques instant puis lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule. Il s'empara alors de sa ceinture et commença à enlever son pantalon. Elle l'observa à l'œuvre au-dessus d'elle dans toute sa splendeur quand son regard se posa sur son caleçon. A sa vue, elle retint un gloussement de plaisir. Son jean était parti rejoindre son t-shirt abandonné quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il s'attela à sa robe qui disparut en un clin d'œil. Il s'arrêta un temps afin de la contempler puis il émit un bruit de gorge à mi chemin entre le grognement et le gémissement et se mit à couvrir son corps de baisers en s'attardant sur son cou et ses clavicules ainsi que sur son ventre lui arrachant un premier cri de surprise suivi d'un râle de jouissance. Il fit couler ses doigts dans son dos pour enlever son soutien-gorge révélant à ses yeux sa poitrine nue. Il lui prit les seins en coupe lui arrachant un autre gémissement.

Elle lui abandonna son corps s'adonnant au seul plaisir de ses mains le parcourant et de sa bouche taquinant sa poitrine. Il continua sa descente et lui enleva ses bas, tout lui effleurant les jambes du bout de ses doigts.  
>Il fit glisser le dernier morceau de tissu encore présent sur son corps et repris ses caresses, en partant de l'extérieur de ses cuisses pour remonter jusqu'à la ligne de ses hanches, en continuant par lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses, frôlant de peu son intimité.<p>

Sa bouche poursuivait son chemin entre sa poitrine et son ventre pour venir à présent se poser sur sa cuisse histoire de la faire languir un peu plus, avant de mélanger sa langue à l'humidité qui se trouvait déjà entre ses jambes. Un plaisir à couper le souffle l'envahit lorsque le contact se fit, l'amenant rapidement à un orgasme intense.

Il lui laissa à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que déjà il remontait lentement vers son ventre, tourmentant de nouveau son corps, le léchant, le caressant, agaçant sa poitrine de sa langue experte avant que celle-ci ne vienne rejoindre la sienne dans une union virevoltante alors que d'une main habile il fit entrer en elle un de ses doigts, figeant son regard dans le sien pour voir sa réaction et comme il vit l'impatience se peindre sur son visage, il commença un lent et sensuel mouvement de va-et-vient avant de faire pénétrer un second doigt, ajoutant plus de pression à ses mouvements. Ses doigts continuaient d'onduler en elle, à chaque mouvement, il augmentait la vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende gémir de plus belle, le suppliant de ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Elle finit par crier son nom dans un dernier spasme alors que ses jambes se refermaient sur lui par la puissance de ce plaisir qui transperçait tout son corps.

Elle se redressait péniblement, sa bouche rencontra la sienne, ses mains errant sur son corps, ses doigts s'attachant à l'élastique de son caleçon avant de le faire descendre sur le long de ses cuisses, dévoilant son membre dur. Il se débarrassa de son sous-vêtement et laissa ses mains maladroites poursuivre leur exploration, ses doigts courant le long de son sexe le tourmentant à son tour avant de commencer à le masturber. Soudain, il lui agrippa les mains et l'allongea sur le dos, tout le poids de son bassin contre le sien.

Il tendit un bras jusqu'au tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortir un préservatif, qu'il enfilât rapidement avant de retourner son attention vers elle. Tout en l'embrassant, il pénétra en elle. Commença alors un mouvement de va-et-vient, mêlant leurs souffles et leurs gémissements à l'unisson, leurs corps bougeant dans un rythme parfait. Elle le suppliait d'aller plus vite et lui griffa légèrement le dos. Il releva ses jambes afin d'avoir un meilleur angle et accéléra le mouvement. Le plaisir se fit plus intense jusqu'au moment où l'extase vint les prendre, en une sorte d'immense vibration qui se répercuta dans leurs deux corps toujours unis.

Il se retira d'elle en douceur et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Désormais réchauffée, elle commençait déjà à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, il défit le lit et la fit glisser sous la couette. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une douche rapide et avant qu'elle eu le temps de s'endormir, il reprit sa place à ses côtés et l'enserra dans la chaleur de ses bras.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

J'en reviens pas que j'ose publier ça sur internet... XD

Réponse à Ziyu : Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Et oui, les MBLAQ quoi *-* ! Je devine que ton bias c'est Joon... Et bien moi c'est Mir (ça se voit non ? XD) Ravie de rencontrer une nouvelle A+ en tout cas ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le chapitre 5 ! :)

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Andréa fut réveillée par la lumière du soleil. Pourtant d'habitude, SamHyun n'arrivait à dormir que dans le noir complet. En y repensant, elle avait fait un cauchemar horrible dans lequel son amoureux la trompait. Elle garda les yeux fermés quelques minutes, savourant l'étreinte de SamHyun. Elle se blotti contre lui, son visage dans son cou. Etrange… Avait-il changé de parfum ? Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut stupéfaite de ne pas voir à ses côtés celui qu'elle croyait. Toute sa soirée lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Ah c'est vrai, les effets du Soju… Elle comprenait d'où venait son mal de tête maintenant.<p>

Elle n'avait pas suffisamment dormi pour réfléchir clairement mais tenta malgré tout d'analyser les faits :

- Ce qu'elle pensait être un rêve n'en était pas un, SamHyun était bien un connard fini.  
>- Elle était complètement nue et l'homme à ses cotés aussi, ça leur faisait un point commun.<br>- D'après ses vagues souvenirs il s'appelait Bang Cheol Yong, impossible de se rappeler son âge. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne soit pas mineur. (Pédo-noona ? XD)  
>- Elle avait arrêté de compter à trois bouteilles.<br>- Il l'avait porté jusqu'ici à cause de sa cheville.  
>- Ça avait dérapé à cause de sa stupide idée de prendre une douche.<p>

Elle commença à culpabiliser.

Elle tenta de se lever mais il la maintenait fermement contre lui dans son sommeil. Après cinq minutes de lutte silencieuse, elle réussit enfin à s'extirper du lit sans le réveiller. Soulagée, elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires éparpillées dans la pièce et se rhabilla à toute vitesse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, le drap ne cachait pas grand-chose. Il était étendu sur le dos, un bras sur son torse, l'autre replié vers son cou. Il avait la tête en arrière, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, ses cheveux bruns était complètement décoiffés. La lumière du soleil sur sa peau le rendait encore plus beau. Elle rougit violemment en repensant à leur nuit au fur et à mesure que les détails lui revenaient en mémoire. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, elle laissa un mot d'excuse griffonné à la hâte en anglais sur la table de nuit et sorti de la chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mir se réveilla à son tour, l'esprit encore embrumé. Elle était partie. Il regretta de ne pas lui avoir demander son numéro de téléphone la veille. Il savait son prénom et son métier, mais il y avait tellement d'hopitaux à Séoul qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la retrouver. De toute façon, avec son emploi du temps surchargé, il n'aurait pas le temps de chercher. Il trouva le mot qu'elle avait laissé sur la table de nuit.

« J'ai réglé la note pour la chambre. Je suis vraiment désolée, tout est entièrement de ma faute… Merci. »

Il soupira de plus belle en le lisant, elle se croyait fautive alors que tout était de sa faute à lui. Il aurait tellement voulu la revoir.  
>Son regard fut attiré par l'heure affichée sur le réveil, dix heures du matin, le leader allait l'étriper quand il rentrerait, et les autres membres du groupe se feraient certainement un plaisir de l'aider à la tâche. Il se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires et sortit à son tour de la chambre, fin prêt pour son exécution.<p>

* * *

><p>Six mois plus tard, fin janvier, Andréa se préparait dans les vestiaires avant de prendre son service de nuit. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne sur sa rupture avec SamHyun et se débrouillait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait avec son salaire misérable. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amis s'inquiètent pour elle. Durant les premiers mois, elle avait dormi dans sa voiture. L'essence devenant rapidement trop chère et l'hiver ne lui permettant plus d'y dormir à cause du froid, elle avait revendu cette dernière afin de louer un appartement minuscule aux abords de l'hôpital. Il était situé dans les combles d'un immeuble délabré. Il était certes mal isolé et il y faisait à peine plus chaud que dans sa voiture mais elle faisait avec. Elle n'avait pas l'eau chaude mais prenait la majorité de ses douches à l'hôpital ou aux bains publiques. Elle n'avait pas le chauffage non plus mais avait investit dans une grosse couette, le seul luxe qu'elle s'était offert depuis des mois. Son régime alimentaire était essentiellement composé de ramyun (sans œufs en plus !). Elle avait également du mal à chaque fin de mois et devait réduire au maximum ses dépenses. Elle arrivait malgré tout à préserver les apparences à son travail. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir, elle avait perdu quelques kilos mais les blouses amples lui permettaient de le cacher à ses collègues. Elle avait les yeux très cernés mais elle travaillait souvent de nuit donc personne ne s'inquiétait.<p>

Elle rejoignit HeeJin, avec qui elle travaillait ce soir là au service de chirurgie. Elles se répartirent rapidement les tâches. Le plus dur en travaillant de nuit, c'était de rester éveillé, surtout pour Andréa qui manquait de sommeil. Après avoir fait un tour rapide des patients et avoir posé les différentes perfusions. Elles décidèrent de se reposer à leur bureau.

- Café ? Proposa HeeJin  
>- Non merci, je ne bois pas de café…<br>- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour travailler de nuit sans café. C'est ton ventre que j'entends gargouiller ?  
>- Oui, j'étais en retard et j'ai juste pris un repas rapide… Mentit Andréa.<p>

En réalité elle n'avait pas mangé depuis ce matin. C'était la fin du mois, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de manger trois fois par jour. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre le premier février, quand elle aurait reçu sa paye.

- Tu devrais aller te chercher quelque chose à la cafétéria ou au distributeur…

Andréa fût sauvée par la sonnerie du téléphone du service, elle n'avait pas d'argent ni pour le distributeur, ni pour la cafétéria. Elle se contenta de calmer son estomac vide avec un grand verre d'eau pendant que sa collègue était distraite par le téléphone.

- C'était pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'HeeJin eu raccroché.  
>- Le médecin de garde des urgences qui demandait s'il nous restait des lits, on va avoir une admission. Il nous reste une chambre double de vide.<br>- Une admission à cette heure là ? Mais il est 22 heures !  
>- Oui, apparemment c'est une hernie discale. Le patient est allé directement aux urgences, ils lui font des examens demain donc il va rester hospitalisé en chirurgie. Le médecin nous faxe le dossier, et les brancardiers vont le monter. L'interne viendra l'ausculter plus en détail dès qu'il aura le temps et nous dira ce qu'il prescrit.<p>

Au même moment, la sonnette d'un patient retentit. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la chambre en question. Un patient avait arraché sa perfusion dans son sommeil, rien de bien grave, il avait saigné un peu et il fallait le repiquer.

- Andréa je vais m'occuper de ça, pendant que toi, tu vas accueillir le nouveau patient. Le dossier a dû être faxé et il ne devrait plus tarder. Tu parles bien coréen maintenant, tu devrais t'en sortir seule, je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini, ok ?  
>- Ok ! Fit-elle, heureuse de se voir confier de nouvelles responsabilités, c'était la première admission qu'elle ferait seule.<p>

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le fax et parcouru rapidement le dossier médical. Elle s'attarda un instant sur le nom : Bang Cheol Yong ? Non… Impossible, c'était surement une coïncidence. Après tout en Corée, beaucoup de gens portait le même nom. Elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention et se dirigea vers le bureau pour attendre son nouveau patient. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, à peine assise, elle fut appelé par les brancardiers qui lui indiquèrent la chambre. Elle prépara le dossier, les différents papiers à remplir et un tensiomètre qu'elle mit autour de son cou, puis se dirigea vers la chambre.

Elle fit coulisser la porte et manqua de défaillir.

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

C'était bien le même Bang Cheol Yong...

Impossible de s'y tromper.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Comme d'habitude : n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ !


	6. Chapter 6

Sans plus attendre : voici le chapitre 6 ! ^^

_Bonne lecture~_

* * *

><p>Elle fit coulisser la porte et manqua de défaillir. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. C'était bien le même Bang Cheol Yong, impossible de s'y tromper. Il avait changé de couleur de cheveux, il était toujours brun, mais une couleur beaucoup plus claire avec des reflets blonds. Son rythme cardiaque s'était automatiquement accéléré, le rouge lui montant aux joues mais heureusement pour elle, il regardait vers l'extérieur et ne l'avait pas encore vue. Pour ajouter encore plus d'arguments à sa confusion, il n'était pas seul dans la chambre, quatre autres jeunes hommes similairement du même âge étaient présent aussi, et surtout, ils étaient beaux comme des dieux. En voyant la mine déconfite et le regard plus que surpris de l'infirmière, l'un d'entre eux, aux cheveux blonds platine pris la parole.<p>

- Aish, encore une fan ! Tu veux un autographe c'est ça ? Lui demanda Joon.  
>- Je… Fan ? Autographe ? Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre, toujours sous le choc devant tant de magnificence.<br>- Joon, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle nous connaisse… Le repris G.O. un autre membre du groupe, aux cheveux noirs.  
>- Comment c'est possible de ne pas connaitre les MBLAQ ? Se demanda le dénommé Joon.<br>- Elle est étrangère ! Non ? S'exclama Thunder, un autre brun, aux reflets rouge.

Ils continuèrent à se poser des questions sur Andréa mais elle n'écoutait plus. Le regard de Mir croisa le sien et il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Celle qu'il essayait d'oublier depuis des mois se trouvait juste devant lui. Le dernier membre, SeungHo, qui était resté silencieux sembla comprendre l'atmosphère tendue dans la pièce et intima aux autres de se taire, il n'était pas le leader pour rien !

- Andréa ! S'exclama Mir d'une voix douce.

Le son de sa voix appelant son prénom de la sorte fit sursauter l'infirmière qui laissa maladroitement échapper son dossier qui se répandit au sol. Après s'être excusée, elle se pencha pour ramasser les différents documents. Elle était bien trop embarrassée pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Andréa ? Mais alors… C'est ELLE ? S'exclama Joon.  
>- La fameuse française ? Renchérit Thunder.<br>- Je comprends pourquoi t'es resté à l'hôtel cette nuit là, petit chanceux… Dit G.O. avec un sourire en coin.

Ok. Maintenant elle avait juste envie de traverser le sol. Elle se força cependant à retrouver un semblant de contenance. Elle se redressa, ses documents en main et s'appuya discrètement sur le lit inoccupé pour ne pas tomber à cause de ses jambes flageolantes.

- Je pensais ne jamais te revoir… Continua Mir.  
>- Je suis désolée, c'était ma faute ! Le coupa-t-elle.<br>- Attends je ne comprends pas là… Je sais que tu avais beaucoup bu mais, je dois vraiment te rappeler que JE suis celui qui a commencé ? C'est à moi d'être désolé.  
>- Je… C'était… J'étais déprimée à cause de l'autre et je me suis laissée emportée… Bref ! Fit-elle pour couper court à la conversation, plus rouge que jamais.<p>

Elle se dirigea vers le lit d'une démarche hésitante et entreprit de lui prendre la tension. Elle releva la manche de son pyjama d'une main tremblante et plaça son tensiomètre autour de son bras. Elle lui prit ensuite la température. Elle avait gardé le plus gênant pour la fin. Elle devait noter ses pulsations, il fallait pour cela qu'elle lui tienne le poignet pendant une minute entière. Comment les secondes pouvait-elle passer si lentement ? C'était certainement la minute la plus longue et la plus gênante de toute sa vie.

- Tu te sens bien ? S'exclama-t-il en levant une main vers son front pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Il n'eutt pas l'occasion de la toucher, car elle recula rapidement.  
>- Je vais bien…<br>- Tu es toute pâle ! Et niveau cernes, tu peux rivaliser avec SeungHo ! S'exclama-t-il.  
>- Je t'assure que ça va…<p>

Elle nota rapidement toutes ses données dans le dossier, et sans un regard de Mir, elle informa les MBLAQ qu'ils pouvaient restés autant qu'ils voulaient et qu'elle devait rejoindre sa collègue. Elle était fière d'avoir réussi son admission malgré la situation de crise. Elle sorti de la chambre le plus rapidement possible, pressée d'échapper à l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle s'appuya contre le mur quelques minutes, le temps de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal puis elle retourna au bureau infirmier.

- Et bah tu vois, tu t'en es très bien sortie sans moi, je savais que je n'avais pas besoin de venir ! Lui dit Heejin.  
>- Oui, j'ai tout compris, mais j'ai encore du mal avec mon accent. Lui répondit Andréa en lui tendant le dossier.<br>- Ça c'est normal ! Elle regarda le dossier attentivement. Hey mais je rêve ? Pour ta première admission, t'as pas eu n'importe quel patient ! Mir des MBLAQ ? Chanceuse !  
>- Tu connais ?<br>- Parce que toi tu les connais pas ? Mais t'es là depuis 6 mois ! Ils sont très connus, ils sont tout le temps à la télé ! Ne me dit pas que les autres sont dans la chambre aussi ?  
>- Je ne regarde pas la télé… Et ils étaient cinq en tout. Ils sont vraiment connus ?<br>- Tu n'imagines même pas combien de filles en Corée tueraient pour être à notre place en ce moment même ! En tout cas, t'as une chance folle, c'est toi qui va t'occuper de lui maintenant, c'est ton premier patient officiel.

Andréa n'en revenait pas, il était célèbre, elle avait couché avec une star sans même le savoir, le soir même de leur rencontre en plus. D'après leurs conversations, les autres membres du groupe avaient l'air au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux à l'hôtel. Combien de chance avait-elle de le retrouver six mois plus tard dans son service ? Pas beaucoup, et pourtant… Sa meilleure amie appelait ça de la chance, elle pensait tout le contraire, elle n'aurait pas pu être plus gênée. Elle n'en revenait pas, et surtout elle avait besoin d'une chaise. Trop d'émotions d'un coup, sa tête tournait horriblement.

Heureusement c'était une nuit très calme, les patients ne sonnaient pas, elles étaient donc toutes les deux dans le bureau à attendre, en discutant pour ne pas s'endormir. Vers minuit, juste au moment ou Andréa commençait à se sentir mieux et à reprendre des couleurs, un homme se présenta à la porte du bureau. Il avait un corps et un visage digne des plus grands chefs d'œuvres, presque trop grand pour passer entièrement dans l'encadrement. Sa tête disait quelque chose à Andréa qui avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. A voir la réaction de Heejin, il devait être quelqu'un d'important.

- Bonsoir… Je viens voir Bang Cheol Yong, j'ai été aux urgences mais ils m'ont indiqué qu'il avait été admis ici.

Constatant l'état de son amie qui était en hyperventilation et parfaitement incapable de répondre, elle prit la parole à sa place.

- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda Andréa  
>- Je suis Jung Jihoon, son producteur. Répondit l'homme.<br>- Il est chambre 7, à gauche dans le couloir. Lui indiqua-t-elle.

Il la remercia et se dirigea vers la chambre de son protégé. Heejin qui n'avait toujours pas bougé la regardait maintenant comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Elle retrouva l'usage de la parole quand le bisho quitta son champs de vision.

- T'es sérieuse, tu ne le connaissais pas ?  
>- Pour être franche, son visage me disait quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où je l'ai vu…<br>- Ou tu l'as vu ? Mais partout ! C'est Rain, il est mondialement connu, c'est lui qui produit les MBLAQ ! Il a joué dans tout un tas de dramas et de films, sans compter qu'il chante divinement bien et qu'il est foutu comme un dieu ! Lui expliqua son amie.  
>- Rain ? Ah mais oui ça y est, je vois qui c'est ! Il a joué dans Full House non ?<br>- Heureusement, tu m'as fait peur pendant un moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard l'interne fit irruption dans le bureau pour voir son nouveau patient. Andréa le guida donc vers la chambre et fut forcée d'y entrer avec lui, refoulant son désir de partir le plus loin possible. Elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur ce que l'interne voulait et fit sortirtous les visiteurs de la chambre. L'interne ausculta Mir très rapidement. Il ne prescrit rien à par des antidouleurs, préférant attendre les examens complémentaires du lendemain et l'avis d'un autre médecin plus expérimenté que lui. Andréa prévint les autres membres du groupe ainsi que Rain que l'examen était terminé et qu'ils pouvaient retourner dans la chambre. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la pharmacie pour prendre les antidouleurs pendant que le l'interne retournait au bureau pour informer Heejin de sa décision.

Elle retourna dans la chambre équipée de Doliprane et d'un verre d'eau. Elle sentit immédiatement six paires d'yeux se fixer sur elle dès qu'elle eu traversé la porte. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas y prêter attention et avança d'un pas décidé vers le lit.

- C'est un antidouleurs, dans une dizaine de minutes tu devrais avoir moins mal. Expliqua-t-elle à Mir en lui donnant le verre d'eau et le médicament.  
>- Merci. Lui répondit-il simplement, apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à être mal à l'aise, ils ne se regardaient pas dans les yeux.<br>- Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? C'est quoi cette atmosphère tendue ? Demanda Rain, intrigué.  
>- Et comment qu'ils se connaissent ! Indiqua G.O.<br>- C'est parce qu'il pense tout le temps à elle qu'il est déconcentré aux répétitions ! Renchérit Joon.  
>- C'est avec elle qu'il a passé la nuit à l'hôtel il y a six mois… commença à expliquer SeungHo, il fut coupé par Rain, très en colère qui se leva, dominant tout le monde de sa hauteur et se dirigea vers le lit.<p>

Il parlait beaucoup trop vite pour elle mais elle avait compris l'essentiel et guettait sa réaction. Mir quant à lui sentait son exécution très proche, les autres membres du groupe étaient au courant de toute l'histoire, mais pas Rain et il avait tout compris de travers.

- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas te laisser avoir par des fans ? L'amour c'est du faux avec ces filles, tu n'en seras que blessé, et crois moi, ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois ! Fit-il à Mir avec un regard qui signifiait "tu-verras-plus-tard-quand-tu-seras-guéri-comme-tu-vas-prendre-cher". Puis il se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard dédaigneux. « De ton coté t'as continué ta petite vie tranquille pendant que cet idiot déprimait… »

Incapable de se retenir elle le gifla de toutes ses forces et laissa déborder sa colère et la frustration qu'elle avait accumulé depuis des mois vu qu'elle n'avait personne à qui se confier :il fallait que ça sorte.

- Je ne suis pas une fan, je ne savais même pas qu'il était célèbre et j'étais déprimée et il est apparu quand j'avais besoin d'aide, c'est de ma faute si on a couché ensemble mais ce n'était pas volontaire, ça a dérapé, c'est tout… Et surtout désolée de vous décevoir mais je suis loin d'avoir une petite vie tranquille c'est même tout le contraire, cet enfoiré de SamHyun m'a trompé et je me suis enfuie de chez lui, je ne peux pas retourner en France, avec le salaire que je gagne ici, je n'arrive plus à m'en sortir, je ne mange que des nouilles depuis deux mois, j'ai perdu 6 kilos et je crève de froid parce que je ne peux pas payer le chauffage dans l'appartement que je loue mais je n'ai rien dit à personne parce que je ne veux plus dépendre des gens depuis que j'ai fait l'erreur de compter sur SamHyun… Et… Et…

Il était tellement grand par rapport à elle qu'elle avait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son visage. De plus de « toutes ses forces » ne représentait pas grand-chose face à quelqu'un d'aussi impressionnant. Elle avait continué à frapper sa poitrine avec ses poings tout le long de son monologue et pourtant il n'avait pas bougé. Elle se sentit tout à coup très faible, la tête lui tournait depuis tout à l'heure, elle n'avait toujours pas mangé et elle était fatiguée. Parfaitement capable de reconnaitre les symptômes d'un malaise, elle murmura un rapide « désolée » avant de s'évanouir, rattrapée instantanément par les bras puissants de celui qu'elle frappait encore une minute plus tôt.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

Bon j'ai tenté de retranscrire leurs personnalités mais c'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais ! XD Comme d'habitude : n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ !

Ziyu : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! :) Passe de bonnes vacances ^^ !


	7. Chapter 7

Pardon pour l'attente, j'aurais mis le temps mais voici le chapitre 7 ^^ !

_Bonne lecture~_

* * *

><p>Parfaitement capable de reconnaitre les symptômes d'un malaise, elle murmura un rapide « désolée » avant de s'évanouir, rattrapée instantanément par les bras puissants de celui qu'elle frappait encore une minute plus tôt.<p>

* * *

><p>Rain la déposa délicatement sur le lit de libre sous les regards inquiets des MBLAQ, Mir plus particulièrement. Vu la vie qu'elle menait, pas étonnant qu'elle lui semblait si pâle quand il l'avait vu. Joon était parti en courant chercher Heejin au bureau. Elle arriva rapidement, inquiète, et commença à examiner son amie. Sa tension était basse et sa glycémie était au fond du gouffre, elle lui redressa les jambes et parti chercher du sucre. Andréa repris conscience en quelques minutes et avala le sucre que son amie lui tendait sans poser de question, sa tête lui faisait toujours mal. Une fois sa glycémie remontée et ayant parfaitement retrouvé ses esprits, elle tenta de se redresser pour retourner travailler.<p>

- Si tu bouges de ce lit, je t'étrangle ! Lui indiqua Heejin.  
>- Mais tu te retrouveras seule pour tout le service…<br>- Parce qu'en plus tu penses à travailler dans cet état ? Non mais tu rêves ? Tu as besoin de repos, tu vas rentrer chez toi mais avant tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. SamHyun t'as trompé ? Pourquoi tu m'avais rien dit ?

Et Andréa lui expliqua toute l'histoire à son amie ainsi qu'aux six hommes dans la chambre, toujours allongée sur le lit, elle raconta tout en passant certains détails comme la nuit à l'hôtel, les larmes aux yeux. Et répondit à leurs questions.

- Je ne t'avais rien dit parce que je faisais entièrement confiance dépendais de SamHyun, je n'avais pas envie que ça se reproduise alors j'ai préféré m'en sortir toute seule. C'est tout.  
>- Tu aurais dû m'en parler, j'aurais pu t'aider ! S'exclama son amie en se jetant dans ses bras.<br>- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas du vous parlez comme ça. Intervint Rain.  
>- Et moi je n'aurais pas dû vous frappez… Lui répondit-elle, honteuse.<br>- Bon en tout cas Andréa maintenant tu files et tu te reposes, ça va aller pour rentrer ? Lui demanda Heejin.  
>- Hyung, elle ne peut pas rentrer seule, tu peux la raccompagner ? Demanda Mir avec un regard suppliant.<br>- Mais je vais bien ! Protesta Andréa

Bien entendu personne ne fit attention à elle, Heejin alla lui chercher ses affaires au vestiaire et en moins de deux minutes, sans même avoir eu le temps de se changer, elle se retrouva coincée entre Joon et Thunder à l'arrière d'une voiture luxueuse, Rain au volant et Seungho côté passager. G.O. avait décidé de rester quelques heures de plus à l'hôpital pour tenir compagnie à leur maknae (et aussi pour avoir des détails sur la nuit à l'hôtel).  
>Elle fut donc contrainte de guider les quatre hommes vers son appartement, raccompagnée de force. Une fois la voiture garée devant son immeuble, elle se sentit enfin tirée d'affaire. C'était sans compter sur ses accompagnateurs qui insistèrent pour la voir traverser la porte de son appartement.<p>

- Mais… Est-ce vraiment habitable ici ? Se questionna Thunder en montant les escaliers.  
>- Le bâtiment à l'air de tomber en ruines… Fit remarquer Seungho qui n'osait pas s'appuyer sur la rampe.<br>- J'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est tout ce que je peux m'offrir, au moins j'ai un toit ! Leur répondit-elle une fois au dernier étage, en ouvrant la porte de son « appartement ».

Une seule pièce d'environ 9m², des installations sanitaires vétustes, pas de cuisine, seulement un minuscule chauffe-eau et enfin un matelas très fin posé à même le sol. Elle avait entassé tout ce qu'elle possédait dans des cartons exposés dans un coin. Ses murs étaient mal isolés il y faisait très froid, sans compter l'humidité.

- Tu appelles ça un toit ? Lui demanda Rain.  
>- C'est toujours mieux que de dormir dans une voiture non ? Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, merci pour tout… Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangée… Dit Andréa, elle commença à refermer sa porte mais Rain l'en empêcha.<br>- Tu penses qu'on va te laisser dormir là ? Prends tes affaires, ce soir tu déménages !  
>- Déménager ? Mais où ? Répondit-elle, abasourdie.<br>- Si ça ne te dérange pas, pour le moment tu vas dormir avec les garçons au dortoir, c'est le seul endroit où on a un lit de libre… D'ailleurs les gars, vous avez interdiction de la traumatiser ok ? Ensuite je vais te chercher un véritable appart'. Lui expliqua Rain.  
>- Mais… Commença-t-elle.<br>- Il est temps que tu acceptes l'aide qu'on t'offre non ? En plus si on te laisse vivre comme ça Mir ne nous le pardonnera jamais ! La coupa Seungho.

A court d'arguments et trop fatiguée pour réfléchir, elle décida d'accepter, au moins pour la nuit. Elle rêvait de dormir dans un vrai lit depuis des mois. Elle se retrouva de nouveau coincée entre Joon et Thunder à l'arrière de la luxueuse voiture de Rain qui les raccompagna tous au dortoir. Le trajet dura un moment et elle s'endormit rapidement, dodelinant un moment de la tête avant de s'appuyer involontairement sur Thunder. Ce dernier ayant peu d'expérience avec les femmes se raidit, ne sachant pas comment réagir, mais ne voulant pas la réveiller non plus. Heureusement pour lui ils arrivèrent rapidement au dortoir. Rain se gara dans le parking souterrain, ils sortirent tous de la voiture sauf Thunder qui n'osait toujours pas bouger. Il poussa un véritable soupir de soulagement quand Rain prit délicatement Andréa dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller.

- Attention à sa tête ! Fit remarquer Seungho.  
>- Il n'est pas aussi maladroit que Joon… Plaisanta Thunder.<br>- Yaaah !... Commença Joon, prêt à se défendre.  
>- Chut ! Les coupa Rain.<br>- Mais !… Continua Joon.  
>- Tu vas la réveiller ! Fit remarquer Rain en la voyant bouger.<p>

Forcé de constater que Rain avait raison (comme toujours), ils se turent. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'Andréa avait le sommeil très lourd et vu son niveau de fatigue, il était parfaitement impossible qu'elle se réveille aussi facilement. Complètement étrangère à la conversation, elle s'était uniquement blottie un peu plus dans les bras de Rain dans son sommeil. Joon et Seungho se contentèrent de porter ses affaires tandis que Thunder se précipitait pour ouvrir les portes et appeler l'ascenseur. Ils montèrent tous à l'appartement et y retrouvèrent G.O. qui était rentré entre temps. Rain déposa Andréa sur le canapé puis se retourna vers ses protégés.

- Je dois partir, j'ai quelque chose de prévu très tôt demain matin et il est déjà tard. Je compte sur vous… Non Mir compte sur vous pour prendre soin d'elle. On se voit demain soir à la salle d'entrainement, vous avez intérêt à être en forme ! Les informa-t-il avant de quitter le dortoir.

Les MBLAQ se tournèrent donc tous vers G.O. et c'est Joon qui osa poser la question qui leur brulait les lèvres.

- Alors, t'as réussi à avoir des détails de la part de Mir ? Demanda Joon.  
>- Aucun, ce foutu maknae ne veut rien révéler, pas même un détail croustillant ! Il pourrait partager ses expériences quand même ! J'te jure, à quoi servent les amis… Se plaignit G.O.<p>

Cependant ils furent bientôt confrontés à un véritable problème…

- Attendez… Elle va dormir où ? Demanda soudainement Thunder.  
>- Le seul lit de libre c'est celui de Mir… Fit remarquer Joon.<br>- On ne peut décemment pas la laisser dormir seule dans une chambre avec trois hommes,n'est-ce pas ? Continua Seungho.  
>- C'est très simple, on a de la chance le manager reste à l'hôpital cette nuit, Thunder tu prends le lit de CheolYong, je dors dans le lit du manager et on lui laisse notre chambre ! Expliqua G.O.<p>

Ne trouvant pas de meilleure solution, ils décidèrent de suivre ce plan. G.O. en profita pour cacher quelques « magazines » qui traînaient dans la chambre et faire un brin de rangement. Puis ils installèrent l'infirmière toujours paisiblement endormie dans la chambre qu'occupaient G.O. Et Thunder en temps normal. Ces derniers récupérèrent leurs couettes et oreillers, laissant ainsi à Andréa l'oreiller et la couette de Mir. Épuisés après cette journée pleine de rebondissements, les MBLAQ s'endormirent en quelques minutes.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

Ziyu : Encore une fois merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, ça me fait plaisir que ce que j'écrive plaise à quelqu'un ! XD

Rlie : La suite est là ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps ' ! Mais je continuerais à publier la suite, suffit de passer de temps en temps :) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis honorée d'être ton premier commentaire ! XD

& un grand merci à toutes les deux, et également aux lecteurs silencieux qui ne commentent pas, de prendre le temps de me lire ! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Voici le chapitre 8 ! Vous pouvez dire merci à mes profs de faire des cours très ennuyeux et inutiles, ça me permet d'écrire à la place de suivre ! Oui, je suis une rebelle ! XD

_Bonne lecture~_

* * *

><p><em>Andréa se retrouva de nouveau dans le fameux parc où elle avait noyé son chagrin dans le Soju, six mois plus tôt. Il y faisait nuit, le parc était mal éclairé et il y avait du brouillard. Elle sentit une solitude incroyable s'emparer d'elle. Mais que faisait-elle seule dans ce parc ? Impossible de se souvenir. Elle frissonna, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle décida de marcher un peu pour se réchauffer, mais sans résultat. Elle avait toujours froid. Elle prit alors conscience de sa tenue, la même robe noire qu'elle avait achetée pour son anniversaire. Bizarre… Elle l'avait pourtant jetée : elle lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Elle se retourna et remarqua avec horreur qu'elle était suivie. Deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas la regardaient fixement en se rapprochant. Elle prit peur et commença à courir. Par chance elle aperçut une silhouette familière un peu plus loin devant elle et reconnu Mir, lui aussi habillé comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, avec une paire de lunettes et une écharpe qui cachait son visage. Elle se dirigea vers lui en courant et en hurlant son prénom. Elle le rattrapa rapidement et lui expliqua la situation en se blottissant contre lui. Elle se sentait enfin en sécurité dans les bras de Mir, les deux hommes avaient disparu. Il lui releva la tête de force et elle le regarda avec effroi enlever son écharpe et ses lunettes. <em>  
><em>Ce n'était pas Mir… <em>  
><em>C'était Samhyun !<em>

* * *

><p>Andréa se réveilla en sursaut. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré et elle était en sueur. Il lui fallut un moment pour regagner ses esprits et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était sa lutte contre le sommeil, la veille, dans la voiture et visiblement elle avait perdu. Elle en conclut qu'elle se trouvait dans le dortoir des MBLAQ. Elle regarda l'heure sur le réveil, il n'était que 6 heures du matin mais après le cauchemar horrible qu'elle venait de faire, il lui était impossible de se rendormir. Elle se leva et alluma la lumière. Après avoir brièvement inspecté la chambre, elle sortit de la pièce et se retrouva dans le salon, elle décida de visiter le dortoir le plus silencieusement possible, il faisait encore nuit dehors aussi utilisa-t-elle la lueur de son portable, elle ne voulait réveiller personne.<p>

Elle se mit en quête de la salle de bain, qu'elle n'eut pas grand mal à trouver, en comptant la porte de la chambre dans laquelle elle avait passé la nuit, il n'y avait que trois autres portes. L'une d'entre elles menait vers la cuisine, elle entendait des ronflements derrière la deuxième porte et en conclus que c'était la seconde chambre. Restait la dernière porte qui devait obligatoirement être la salle de bain. Elle s'y dirigea donc, toujours éclairée par son portable et ouvrit la porte. Elle fut d'abord aveuglée par la lumière dans la pièce, puis se retrouva face à Thunder, déjà debout, en train de se brosser les dents et un détail important lui sauta aux yeux, il était en caleçon… Voir un homme en caleçon ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, elle était Française après tout, mais elle connaissait la pudeur des coréens aussi referma-t-elle la porte le plus rapidement possible. De son côté Thunder avait fait preuve de réflexes impressionnants (alors qu'il venait de se lever) en se saisissant une serviette qu'il plaça autour de sa taille.

- Je suis désolée Cheondung ! Murmura Andréa derrière la porte.  
>- Je…Heu... C'est pas grave, on n'a pas de verrou ici… J'ai bientôt terminé de toute façon, tu pourras prendre ma place en attendant que les autres se lèvent. Lui répondit Thunder en s'habillant rapidement.<p>

Elle pouvait entendre les froufrous des vêtements à travers la porte. Elle en profita pour aller se chercher des vêtements propre et son nécessaire de toilette, elle était toujours en blouse il était temps qu'elle se change. Quelques minutes plus tard il sortit de la salle de bain, les joues encore un peu rosées, il était habillé simplement, ne portait pas de maquillage et avait laissé ses cheveux au naturel et pourtant il était magnifique. Comment c'était possible d'être aussi beau à six heures du matin ? Se demanda Andréa, bouche-bée devant tant de magnificence.

- Je te laisse ma place et je surveille que personne ne rentre, tu sais d'habitude il n'y a que des hommes alors on ne s'est jamais plaint de ne pas avoir de verrou…

Andréa allait répondre mais fût coupée dans son élan par son estomac, elle s'était endormie sans manger hier, la faim commençait à devenir pesante.

- Je vais faire le petit déjeuner en attendant ! Lui dit-il avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Désormais seule dans la salle de bain et pas vraiment rassurée de se retrouver dans une salle de bain sans verrou dans un dortoir rempli d'hommes, elle prit sa douche à la vitesse de la lumière et s'habilla tout aussi rapidement.  
>Elle rejoignit Thunder à la cuisine et G.O. réveillé par les odeurs alléchantes, vint les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Thunder avait cuisiné un petit déjeuner typiquement coréen avec riz, légumes et poissons. Malgré le fait qu'Andréa mourrait de faim, pour une française, manger du poisson à 6h30 du matin c'était tout simplement impossible. Elle n'osait pourtant pas faire de réflexion, ils étaient tellement gentils avec elle de la laisser dormir ici, elle ne voulait pas faire la touriste française exigeante. Aussi commença-t-elle à manger, elle refoula un haut le cœur. Remarquant qu'elle mangeait peu alors qu'elle avait très faim, G.O. vint à son secours.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu manges d'habitude le matin ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
>- Je… Bah en fait… En France on mange sucré le matin… Expliqua-t-elle.<br>- Ah mais oui je suis désolé c'est de ma faute, j'avais oublié que tu étais étrangère ! S'excusa Thunder.  
>- Des céréales avec du lait ça te va ? Lui demanda G.O<br>- Ça sera parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle, souriante.

Elle se retrouve ainsi face à un grand bol de lait accompagné par une énorme boite de céréales. Elle commença à manger avec appétit, ça faisait une semaine qu'elle ne mangeait qu'un repas par jour à midi, et manger autre chose que des nouilles ou du riz lui semblait merveilleux. G.O et Thunder la regardèrent manger avec le sourire, leur maknae avait décidément bon goût.

* * *

><p>Il était encore tôt, Joon et Seungho ne se réveilleraient que dans plusieurs heures. Pendant que G.O monopolisait la salle de bain l'heure suivante, Thunder et Andréa s'installèrent confortablement sur l'énorme canapé en angle devant la télévision. Ne trouvant rien à regarder, Thunder mis une chaine de clips musicaux. Ils commencèrent à discuter, cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne côtoyait que des coréens or Thunder employait l'anglais systématiquement avec elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour faire ses phrases, c'était reposant.<p>

- Aah~Ça fait tellement de bien de s'installer confortablement devant la télé sans rien faire ! S'exclama Andréa.  
>- Tu regardais jamais la télé ? Lui demanda Thunder.<br>- Non, ça fait six mois que, à part la télévision dans le hall de l'hôpital...  
>- Pas étonnant que tu ne nous connaissais pas alors ! Tu écoutes la radio ?<br>- Quand je dormais dans ma voiture, j'écoutais toujours la radio, et pendant les nuits à l'hôpital aussi pour ne pas m'endormir. Tiens d'ailleurs j'aime beaucoup cette chanson ! Dit-elle en montrant la télévision.  
>- C'est Infinite, BTD ! Lui indiqua Thunder.<br>- Mais comment font-ils pour être aussi syncro ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
>- C'est des heures et des heures d'entrainement ! Lui expliqua Thunder.<br>- Oh et j'adore celle ci aussi ! Elle passait souvent à la radio l'été dernier !

Andréa reporta son attention sur l'écran, la musique avait changée, elle voyait maintenant cinq ombres danser sur une musique entrainante, durant les premières secondes elle ne vit aucun plan rapproché, puis l'un d'entre eux commença à chanter, ou plutôt à rapper. Elle resta muette devant la télévision, elle avait reconnu Mir. Elle savait depuis hier soir qu'il faisait parti d'un groupe connu mais n'avait aucune idée de leur musique.

- Je…Mais... C'est… Incapable de former une phrase, elle se contenta de fixer l'écran, impressionnée par leur performance.  
>- Oui c'est nous ! Plaisanta G.O qui revenait de la salle de bain, amusé par la réaction de la jeune française.<br>- Wah ! Fut sa seule réponse alors qu'elle regardait les cinq membres effectuer des acrobaties qui lui semblaient irréalisables.  
>- C'est même avec cette chanson qu'on a débuté ! Lui expliqua Thunder.<br>- Vous avez commencé fort alors… Commenta Andréa au moment ou Joon levait son t-shirt.

Les deux amis continuèrent à s'amuser des commentaires de la française sur leur tout premier clip. La musique changea de nouveau.

- Celle là aussi je l'aime beaucoup, je trouvais que les paroles correspondaient bien à mon état d'esprit au moment ou elle est sortit. Expliqua-t-elle.  
>- C'est « Go Away » des 2NE1. Lui expliqua Thunder qui s'était mis en tête de lui faire connaitre les chansons les plus connues.<br>- Mais attendez… C'est moi où… Cette fille là ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Cheondung ? Demanda Andréa en pointant Sandara Park du doigt.  
>- C'est normal, c'est sa grande sœur ! Mais personnellement, je la trouve bien plus jolie que lui… S'exclama G.O.<br>- Vous avez un air de famille impressionnant ! Commenta Andréa.

Ils continuèrent ainsi un moment, permettant à Andréa d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur eux et sur un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

* * *

><p>Ils ne virent pas l'heure tourner et bientôt Thunder partit réveiller Seungho et Joon qui dormaient toujours paisiblement afin qu'ils aient le temps de se préparer pour partir à 9h. Andréa en profita pour aller boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine. G.O la rejoint rapidement et entama la conversation alors qu'elle était en train de boire.<p>

- Bon alors, et cette nuit à l'hôtel ? Lui demanda-t-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Il s'était attendu à une réaction comique, mais pas à ce point. Surprise, Andréa s'était littéralement étouffée avec son verre d'eau. Elle toussa violemment, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était gênée et le rouge lui montait aux joues. Elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne put retenir son rire.

- Relax, Mir n'a rien voulu dire non plus ! Je voulais des détails moi ! Fit-il, déçu.  
>- A vrai dire… Je pensais qu'il avait déjà tout raconté. En France les hommes ont tendance à se vanter devant leurs amis… Lui dit-elle.<br>- On a juste eu droit aux grandes lignes, en même temps il n'avait pas le choix, on n'a pas le droit de passer la nuit dehors alors il fallait qu'il s'explique.

L'attention d'Andréa fut détournée au moment ou Joon entra dans la cuisine, torse nu, encore endormi. Il se dirigea vers la table en marchant comme un zombie, les yeux encore fermés.

- Bonjour Joon ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
>- Bonjour ! Grogna ce dernier, machinalement.<p>

Puis il se figea et ouvrit enfin les yeux pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, il remarqua Andréa devant l'évier avec G.O et la fixa, choqué. Puis il prit conscience qu'il était à moitié nu et sprinta vers sa chambre en un temps record. Il manqua de renverser Seungho dans le couloir qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Le leader se dépêcha d'engloutir son petit déjeuner, Andréa fut surprise de sa dextérité avec les baguettes, dans les DEUX mains, alors qu'elle avait déjà du mal à les tenir avec sa main droite.

- Le manager est en route, il vient de m'appeler… Commença-t-il la bouche pleine.  
>- Comment va Mir ? Lui demanda Andréa, tout en sachant qu'elle aurait toutes les transmissions médicales un peu plus tard quand elle reprendrait son service.<br>- Il a mal dormi, il déteste les hôpitaux, le pauvre manager a dû le supporter toute la nuit. Apparemment il a manqué de s'évanouir quand ton amie a voulu lui mettre une perfusion pour qu'il ait moins mal. Ils vont commencer les examens alors notre manager nous rejoint ici pour nous emmener chez les stylistes avant qu'on parte filmer. Lui expliqua Seungho tout en continuant de manger.  
>- Oh… Si vous partez je vais y aller aussi alors… Dit-elle.<br>- Et pour aller où ? Lui demanda G.O  
>- Chez moi, ou bien directement à l'hôpital, je travaille cette nuit de toute façon…<br>- Non, tu restes ici pour la journée, on trouvera quelqu'un pour t'amener à l'hôpital ce soir et on viendra peut être après le tournage pour rendre visite à Mir. D'ailleurs je te déconseille de sortir, il y a toujours des fans qui restent devant l'immeuble, si jamais elles voient une fille en sortir, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elles te feraient… L'informa Seungho.  
>- Ok, maintenant j'ai peur… Fit-elle avec la chair de poule.<br>- Passe la journée ici et repose toi, il y a plusieurs ordinateurs et la télévision. Mir est un vrai rat de bibliothèque il y a beaucoup de livres et de manga aussi, tu devrais trouver de quoi t'occuper ! Lui dit Thunder en entrant dans la pièce, suivit par Joon.  
>- Bon vous êtes tous prêt, on y va ! Trancha le leader en guidant les trois autres vers la porte.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

Ziyu : Quelle rapidité ! Je venais à peine de poster le chapitre que j'avais déjà une review ! XD Ça fait très plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris plait à quelqu'un ^^ !


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le chapitre 9 ! (Que je trouve perso un peu long et sans vraiment d'intérêt XD)

_Quoi qu'il en soit : Bonne lecture~_

* * *

><p>Laissée seule dans l'appartement, Andréa se dirigea vers l'ordinateur le plus proche, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas parlé avec ses amies françaises. Il était 9h ici, donc 1h du matin en France aucune chance pour que l'une d'entre-elle soit présente. Elle ne leur avait rien dit à propos de sa rupture car elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Durant les derniers mois, elle allait une fois par semaine dans des cafés internet pour laisser des messages à ses deux amies restées en France aussi ne se doutaient-elles de rien. Elle alla lire ses nouveaux mails et tomba sur un d'Aurélie qui datait seulement de quelques jours :<p>

_« Salut Andréa ! On a moins de nouvelles ces derniers temps, j'imagine que c'est le bonheur avec Samhyun ! Je suis contente de voir que tu ne nous oublies pas malgré tout ! \o/_  
><em>Tu vas bien ?<em>  
><em>Je t'informe que j'ai ma licence en langues étrangères appliquées ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire un stage à l'étranger et… Devine quel pays j'ai choisi ? xD<em>  
><em>Gagné ! La Corée bien évidemment xD !<em>  
><em>Je te rejoins dans 3 semaines ! Enfin ! J'ai trouvé un stage dans une petite entreprise et je viens de recevoir leur approbation. Bien entendu je compte rester sur place après le stage.<em>  
><em>J'ai pleins de choses à te raconter et j'imagine que toi aussi ! T'as besoin que je te ramène quelque chose de France ? (T'en fais pas, j'ai déjà pensé au Nutella ! ^^)<em>  
><em>J'ai hâte de te revoir ! A très bientôt~~~ ! »<em>

Andréa ne put retenir son sourire et écrivit brièvement une réponse bien qu'elle ait du mal avec le clavier coréen :

_« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis contente ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué Gaëlle & toi ! Vivement que Gaëlle nous rejoigne aussi, notre rêve sera complet ! La Corée sans vous, c'est vraiment pas pareil !_  
><em>J'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter, tu risques d'être surprise ! Même si avec Gaëlle vous aviez raison sur pas mal de choses… ^^'<em>  
><em>Rapporte la dose de Nutella, je vais en avoir besoin…<em>  
><em>Sinon je veux bien de la confiture aussi, et je veux que tu me cuisines des croissants, ils sont immangeables ici ! XD<em>  
><em>Tu me diras à quelle heure tu arrives à l'aéroport, je m'arrangerai pour venir te chercher ! :)<em>  
><em>VIVEMENT QUE TU ARRIVES ! TU ME MANQUES~ ! »<em>

Enfin, son amie allait la rejoindre. Elle passa un moment sur l'ordinateur puis sa curiosité pris le dessus et elle décida d'explorer l'appartement un peu plus en détail. Elle avait déjà vu toutes les pièces, sauf la seconde chambre. Bien entendu, c'était un appartement habité par 5 hommes, inutile de décrire le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la pièce. Comme elle était bloquée toute la journée dans l'appartement, elle décida de mettre un peu d'ordre, même si le rangement n'était pas du tout son fort. Elle passa une bonne heure dans la pièce à ranger les divers vêtements dans la penderie et la chambre retrouva un aspect humain. Elle en mourrait d'envie mais elle n'osa pas fouiller dans les tables de nuit et le placard, c'était leur intimité après tout, même si c'était un bon moyen d'en savoir plus sur eux.

Puis elle eu une idée lumineuse, si ils étaient connus, il devait y avoir tout un tas d'information sur internet ! Elle se précipita de nouveau sur l'ordinateur, tapa «MBLAQ » dans la barre de recherche et passa le reste de sa matinée devant l'écran, fascinée par leurs performances en live, amusée par leurs passages dans les émissions de télévision, et très intéressée par les informations sans fin dont regorgeait Google, son meilleur ami.

Son estomac la ramena à la raison en début d'après midi, elle avait faim, encore. Il était 14 heures, elle venait donc de passer trois heures devant l'ordinateur à rechercher des informations sur les MBLAQ, plus particulièrement sur Mir… Cela faisait-elle d'elle un stalker ? _(Note de l'auteure : C'est pas comme si je faisais ça tous les jours… XD)_ Elle décida d'arrêter (du moins pour le moment), et alla fouiller la cuisine pour se trouver quelque chose à manger. Résistant à la tentation de retourner sur l'ordinateur, elle s'installa confortablement sur l'énorme canapé en angle devant la télévision et commença à zapper à la recherche de quelque chose à regarder. Une fois décidée sur un drama quelconque, elle ne tardât pas à succomber à la fatigue, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard et comme promis par Seungho le matin même, le manager vint au dortoir pour emmener la française à l'hôpital. Ses sentiments étaient mitigés. D'un côté, il n'aurait jamais laissé la permission à une inconnue de dormir ici, et encore moins d'y passer la journée sans surveillance, mais d'un autre coté, il faisait confiance à Rain. Il en profita pour faire un tour rapide des lieux et fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne manquait rien, mieux encore, la française avait rangé l'appartement. Il chercha quelques affaires de rechange pour Mir. Il la trouva endormie profondément en position fœtale sur le canapé. Soudainement attendrit, il hésita quelques minutes avant de la réveiller en douceur. Elle rechigna et se tourna de l'autre côté, face au mur.<p>

- Vous allez être en retard…

Il n'eu pas besoin d'en dire plus, le simple mot « retard » eu un effet magique et la réveilla plus que nécessaire. Elle se redressa rapidement.

- Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas prête ! S'excusa-t-elle en courant à toute vitesse vers sa chambre provisoire.

Il la regardait en riant alors qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires fébrilement, brassant plus d'air qu'autre chose. Elle fit un rapide passage dans la salle de bain pour se rendre un minimum présentable, ce qui ne fut pas très efficace, puis elle rejoignit le manager qui l'attendait dans le salon.

- Quelle rapidité ! Si seulement mes Blaquies étaient comme vous le matin ! Commenta-il en souriant.  
>- Disons que j'ai l'habitude, je n'ai jamais vraiment été ponctuelle… Lui répondit-elle en mettant ses bottes avec difficulté en s'appuyant contre le mur.<p>

Le trajet vers l'hôpital se fit dans la bonne humeur, même si il était intimidant au départ, le manager s'avéra être très sympathique. Il lui posa beaucoup de questions sur la France et Andréa se fit une joie de lui répondre. De son côte elle apprit aussi quelques anecdotes intéressantes sur les MBLAQ. Il la déposa devant l'hôpital et lui tendit le sac de vêtements destiné à Mir.

- Je suis désolé mais je dois repartir tout de suite pour aller chercher Joon à un photoshoot. Ce sont des affaires pour CheolYong, ça vous dérange de lui donner ? Lui expliqua-t-il.  
>- Pas du tout ! C'était gentil à vous de prendre le temps de m'emmener, merci beaucoup !<br>- Une fois qu'ils auront tous fini leur emploi du temps ils vont vouloir venir ici prendre des nouvelles de leur maknae… Donc à tout à l'heure ! lui dit-il en reprenant la route.

Elle était pile à l'heure, pas en retard, mais pas vraiment en avance non plus. Elle se précipita vers ses vestiaires et revêtit une blouse propre ainsi que ses chaussures absolument affreuses d'hôpital et se précipita en courant vers le bureau infirmier. Par chance, elle arriva pile au début des transmissions, à bout de souffle. Elle s'excusa rapidement et s'installa autour du bureau. Elle travaillait encore avec Heejin cette nuit, cette dernière lui jeta un regard inquiet quand elle entra dans la pièce, un regard qui signifiait qu'elle avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser, et qu'elle n'accepterait pas de réponses vagues. Toutes les deux écoutèrent avec attention leur collègue de la journée en prenant des notes afin de tout savoir sur leurs patients.

« Chambre 7, Bang Cheol Yong, 20 ans, que vous connaissez, vous l'avez admis hier soir, patient angoissé et algique, il a eu des examens ce matin qui ont confirmé une hernie discale, une intervention est prévu au bloc opératoire demain matin. Il n'a pas mangé de la journée, et a refusé qu'on lui fasse une prise de sang cette après midi, si vous arrivez à le faire manger et à lui faire une prise de sang avant demain matin, ça serait un vrai miracle. A part ça il est très gentil, il ne sonne jamais et ne demande rien. »

Elle continua sur les autres patients, Andréa eu plus de mal à se concentrer pour prendre des notes, elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais elle était inquiète. Il détestait les hôpitaux et avait une aversion particulière pour les objets piquants, elle avait appris tout ça grâce au manager et aux autres membres. Et maintenant il devait se faire opérer ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit angoissé. A sa place elle serait probablement morte de peur. Les transmissions furent bientôt finies et ses collègues qui travaillaient l'après midi partirent rapidement, laissant Andréa et HeeJin seules dans le bureau.

- Toi ! Tu m'as pas tout raconté hier non ? Je n'ai pas posé plus de questions, il y avait trop de monde dans la chambre…. Mais maintenant qu'on est seules, t'y échapperas pas ! Et je veux des détails ! S'exclama Heejin avec un regard menaçant.  
>- Je… Bon ok… Tu te souviens la nuit ou tu m'as permis de partir plus tôt ? Demanda Andréa, résignée.<br>- Celle ou tu as surpris SamHyun et qu'après t'es partie dormir à l'hôtel ?  
>- Oui… Disons que… Je suis pas allée immédiatement à l'hôtel en fait…<br>- C'est-à-dire ? Fit, Heejin, intenable sur sa chaise.  
>- J'étais tellement déprimée que je suis allée à l'épicerie la plus proche pour acheter du Soju… Quelqu'un m'a aidé à attraper les bouteilles et a insisté pour m'accompagner quand il a su que je pensais boire seule dans un parc en pleine nuit. Après c'est un peu flou dans ma mémoire, bref au bout de quelques bouteilles il a commencé à pleuvoir, je n'arrivais pas à marcher parce que je m'étais tordu la cheville, alors il m'a porté jusqu'à l'hôtel le plus proche et une chose en entrainant une autre on a… On a… enfin tu vois quoi ! Lui expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête, les joues en feux.<br>- Ah ! Ça au moins c'est un moyen en béton pour ne plus penser à tes problèmes ! Même si j'en ai déjà une petite idée, puis-je savoir qui était cet homme mystérieux ?  
>- C'était Bang Cheol Yong… Murmura Andréa d'une voix à peine audible.<br>- J'en étais sûre ! C'était évident qu'il s'était passé un truc entre vous ! En même temps comment résister à un mec pareil ? S'exclama son amie.  
>- Je ne savais pas qu'il était connu… Et j'avais beaucoup bu ! Se défendit Andréa.<br>- Toujours est-il que ce soir il a besoin de toi ! Va lui faire sa prise de sang et essaye de le faire manger ! Lui ordonna son amie, les yeux rieurs.  
>- Tu ne veux pas y aller à ma place ? Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'est gênant ! La supplia Andréa.<br>- Je pourrais en effet y aller à ta place, mais c'est mieux qu'un drama ton histoire, je ne voudrais surtout pas rater la suite tu comprends… D'ailleurs je t'interdis de sortir de sa chambre avant de lui avoir fait cette prise de sang !  
>- Sadique ! Grogna Andréa entre ses dents.<p>

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard elle si dirigea vers la chambre fatidique, peu rassurée et toujours nerveuse. Elle avait un plateau avec tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour une prise de sang et le sac pour Mir que le manager lui avait remis. Elle resta bloquée quelques minutes devant la porte et tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme, peine perdue. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouverait complètement seule avec lui. Elle serra le sac fort contre elle et toqua à la porte avant de la faire coulisser lentement. Comme la nuit précédente, Mir regardait vers la fenêtre à l'extérieur, son repas intact devant lui, il n'avait pas pris une bouchée. Il était tellement concentré dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans la chambre. Il avait l'air inquiet, les sourcils froncés et complètement exténué. Elle posa son matériel sur la table et s'éclaircit la gorge, Mir sursauta en prenant conscience qu'il n'était plus seul<p>

- Bonsoir CheolYong…  
>- Bonsoir…<p>

Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'une demi-seconde, elle détourna la tête immédiatement et s'efforça de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard vira sur ses lèvres _« Non… Mauvaise idée »_ se dit-elle quand des images lui revinrent subitement en tête. Elle détourna de nouveau le regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur ses mains _« TRES MAUVAISE IDEE »_ Lui hurla son esprit. La fenêtre lui sembla tout à coup très intéressante.

Un lourd silence s'installa alors entre eux._ « Dis quelque chose, dis quelque chose, DIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! »_ lui cria sa conscience.

- Tu vas bien ? finit-elle par demander, ne trouvant rien de mieux.

_« Tu vas bien… TU VAS BIEN ? Sérieusement Andréa ? T'as pas pu trouver autre chose ? J'aurais du préciser quelque chose d'intelligent ! Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas bien, il est à l'hôpital ! A L'HOPITAL ! »_ Lui hurla sa conscience. Voilà qu'elle devenait skyzophrène maintenant. Elle tenta de se rattraper, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

- Je… Pardon, évidemment que tu ne vas pas bien. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu ressens, je suis désolée. Lui dit-elle en s'approchant de son lit.  
>- Dis comme ça on dirait que c'est de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien ! Je vais bien. Lui répondit Mir, riant légèrement, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.<br>- Tu vas te faire opérer alors que tu détestes les hôpitaux et que tu as la phobie des aiguilles… Malgré tout, tu arrives encore à faire de l'humour ?  
>- Comment tu sais tout ça ? Lui demanda-t-il, surprit.<br>- J'ai mes sources, et internet aussi.  
>- Tu vas mieux ? Comment se fait-il que tu travailles, tu es malade non ? Lui demanda-t-il soudainement.<br>- J'étais juste fatiguée hier soir, je vais mieux, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Tiens, le manager m'a demandé de te remettre ça. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant le sac pour changer de sujet.  
>- Merci ! Un jour de plus sans musique et sans manga, je ne sais pas si j'aurai survécu ! S'exclama-t-il en sortant avec enthousiasme son lecteur MP4.<br>- Par contre, j'ai vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle… Commença-t-elle.  
>- Hm ? Répondit-il, distrait par le contenu de son sac.<br>- C'est que… Il faut vraiment que je te fasse cette prise de sang…

Elle dut se retenir de rire devant sa réaction, il avait relevé la tête rapidement, les yeux agrandis par la terreur alors qu'il répétait les mots fatidiques.

- P..Prise… de… sang ? Demanda-t-il en déglutissant comme si on venait de lui annoncer son arrêt de mort.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ^^ !_

Ziyu : Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ^^ ! Oui, je les imagines relativement pudiques, c'est des coréens en même temps ! XD

SakiM : Oh une autre Andréa (c'est rare en plus !), vraiment pratique pour toi en effet (Encore plus si tu préfères Mir, comme moi) ! XD Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire, de commenter en en plus de t'abonner, ça me fait très plaisir ! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Après 5 mois d'absence, me voilà en vacances avec suffisamment de temps pour enfin rédiger un chapitre qui me convient.

Je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps et je m'en excuse *bows*

Bonne lecture à ceux qui sont encore là~

* * *

><p>Elle dut se retenir de rire devant sa réaction, il avait relevé la tête rapidement, les yeux agrandis par la terreur alors qu'il répétait les mots fatidiques.<p>

- P..Prise.. de.. sang ? Demanda-t-il en déglutissant comme si on venait de lui annoncer son arrêt de mort.  
>- Il me faut seulement deux petits tubes, tu ne sentiras rien ! Lui-dit-elle dans le but de le rassurer.<br>- Mais t'es sérieuse ? Vraiment ? Ou tu fais ça pour me faire peur ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ça marche très bien ! Lui demanda-t-il ensuite en la voyant sortir son matériel.  
>- Je suis sérieuse, je n'ai pas le choix Heejin me l'a ordonné<br>- Mais je- non, s'il te plait ! YAH ! La supplia-t-il avec un regard triste alors qu'elle lui désinfectait le bras.  
>- Sois raisonnable ! Lui dit-elle en lui plaçant le garrot, toujours amusée par sa réaction.<br>- YAH ! L'aiguille est énorme, n'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ? Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Marchanda-t-il.

_Tout ce que je veux ? Vraiment ? Intéressant..._ Pensa Andréa avant de se raisonner pour lui répondre.

- Il n'y a pas d'aiguille plus fine, c'est une aiguille pour les enfants ! En plus t'as des super veines, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me tromper et piquer à côté !  
>- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.. Bon disons un compliment... Étrange ! Ceci dit tu ne me piqueras quand même pas !<br>- C'est soit je te pique maintenant, soit j'attends que tu t'endormes et je te fais la prise de sang pendant ton sommeil !  
>- Ok, on fait comme ça alors, je te garantis que je resterai éveillé ! Lui dit-il en repliant son bras avec une moue boudeuse.<br>- Bon j'ai une dernière solution, si je te mets un patch anesthésique pour que tu ne sentes rien, tu te laisserais faire sagement ? Céda-t-elle.  
>- Si tu me promets de ne plus te sauver comme il y a six mois, je ferais de mon mieux, c'est promis !<p>

Évitant une réponse gênante, Andréa rougissante, s'empressa de sortir de la pièce pour aller chercher ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle retourna dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard pour lui appliquer le patch en lui expliquant brièvement que quand elle reviendrait un peu plus tard il ne sentirait plus rien puis sortit de la chambre tout aussi rapidement que la première fois.

Elle avait quelques minutes de répit. Il lui faisait perdre ses moyens, elle ne savait jamais comment réagir ou quoi lui répondre. Comment la situation pouvait-elle être aussi gênante ? Et surtout comment pouvait-elle être plus embarrassée que lui ? Les Coréens n'étaient-ils pas censé être prudes ? Pas tous visiblement ! Mais il avait raison, elle s'était sauvée six mois plus tôt. Elle retourna à l'infirmerie, perdue dans ses pensées.

De son côte dans la chambre, Mir soupira d'abord de soulagement, parce quil avait réussi à retarder encore une fois sa prise de sang et ensuite de frustration, était-il allé trop loin avec sa dernière phrase ? Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder, pourtant en temps normal il n'avait aucun problème, les femmes tombaient à ses pieds quoi qu'il dise, alors pourquoi se préoccupait-il tant de ses réactions ? Mir nageait en pleine confusion, il avait toujours été persuadé d'être attiré uniquement par des filles magnifiques, des véritables mannequins toujours habillés avec des vêtements de grandes marques. Andréa n'était rien de tout ça, c'était même tout l'opposé, elle n'avait pas de jambes interminables, n'était quasiment jamais maquillée et s'habillait très simplement. Pourquoi la trouvait-il irrésistible ? Elle ne correspondait en rien à son "type idéal".

* * *

><p>Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée surprise de tous les membres du groupe un quart d'heure plus tard.<p>

Joon entra le premier et s'appropria une place confortable sur le lit inoccupé, rapidement suivit par G.O et Seungho, Thunder et le manager fermant la marche. Ils étaient tous exténués par leur journée et avaient fait un rapide arrêt à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de leur maknae avant de se diriger vers leur salle d'entrainement pour une énième nuit blanche en compagnie de leur mentor sadique. Mir sourit, il était heureux de voir que tout le monde se préoccupait de lui de la sorte, même si évidemment, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir les rejoindre à la salle d'entrainement jusqu'au petit matin au lieu de subir une opération.

Le manager se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour les informer, Andréa et sa collègue, de leur invasion.

- Alors ? Comment tu vas ? L'interrogea le leader en s'asseyant sur son lit.  
>- Je survis. Je dois me faire opérer demain matin... Et ça va me prendre un moment pour guérir et pour la rééducation.. Lui répondit Mir avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, il avait la gorge nouée depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.<br>- Oui le manager nous l'a dit tout à l'heure, tu penses que ça va aller ? Dit G.O en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit. - De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, je suis vraiment désolé de pas pouvoir continuer les performances avec vous, c'est notre premier album et je trouve le moyen de tout gâcher…  
>- YAH ! Cheolyong-ah ! Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable, tu es malade, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Le réprimanda le leader.<br>- Exactement, pense juste à te reposer et arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien. Renchérit G.O  
>- Et puis de toute façon, tant que je suis là, on peut très bien s'en sortir sans toi… Plaisanta Joon.<br>- Évidemment, en levant ton T-shirt c'est facile, tu distrais tout le monde ! Répliqua Thunder.  
>- Avoue que t'es juste super jaloux, Cheondung… T'as qu'à faire pareil tiens ! Défia Joon.<br>- Ok, pari tenu, pour la prochaine chanson, je vais faire mon « Joon » ! Déclara Thunder, décidé.

Rassuré de voir que personne ne lui en voulait, Mir retourna rapidement à son état habituel : un concentré d'hyperactivité et de bonne humeur.

- Génial, j'aurais quelque chose à regarder à la télé pendant que je serais enfermé chez moi ! S'exclama Mir. Vous pensez que vous pourrez être là demain matin ?  
>- Malheureusement non, désolé Cheolyong, nous sommes tous occupés demain matin, et nous ne pouvons rien reporter, pas en ce moment…<br>- Non, c'est pas grave, je comprends... Répondit Mir en perdant son sourire, déçu et angoissé de se retrouver seul.  
>- Désolé Cheolyong-ah, on sait tous que tu détestes les hôpitaux ! Mais vois les choses du bon côté, au final, toute cette malchance t'as quand même permit de retrouver Andréa… Commença G.O<br>-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! Le coupa le plus jeune en s'efforçant de contrôler son expression.  
>- Mais bien sur… Commenta le leader en admirant la jolie teinte rosée qu'avait prise les joues du maknae.<p>

La 87 line n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer, Andréa entra dans la chambre accompagnée du manager.

_« AISH, juste quand ça commençait à devenir intéressant... »_ Pensa G.O, frustré.

* * *

><p>- Bonsoir ! Dit Andréa en s'adressant à tout le monde, soulagée de ne plus se retrouver seule dans une pièce avec l'objet de ses pensées.<p>

Elle s'approcha du lit avec le matériel pour sa prise de sang en mains, tout les MBLAQ la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à piquer Mir. Elle réalisa la prise de sang sans aucun souci, le patch anesthésique faisant effet. Mir se contenta de fermer les yeux et de respirer profondément il attendait avec appréhension la sensation de l'aiguille traversant sa peau mais comme elle le lui avait promis, il ne sentait rien hormis la sensation de ses doigts froids sur sa peau brûlante.

- Voilà ! Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible, je savais bien qu'avec des veines comme ça je te raterais pas ! S'exclama-t-elle, heureuse en étiquetant ses tubes de sang. Je t'ai fait mal ?  
>- Non… Lui répondit-il en souriant à son tour, soulagé que ça soit terminé.<br>- Comment vous avez fait ? L'interrogea soudainement le manager.  
>- Oui, il a la phobie des aiguilles, il aurait dû hurler ! S'exclama Thunder, encore sous le choc.<br>- En temps normal il t'aurait surement frappé… Indiqua Seungho.  
>- Stop voyons, je ne suis pas si terrible, et puis déjà, j'ai même pas eu mal ! Se défendit le maknae en boudant.<br>- Sérieusement, comment tu as fait ? Interrogea une nouvelle fois le leader en ignorant le maknae.  
>- C'est un secret ! Expliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil discret vers Mir.<br>- Félicitations dans tous les cas, c'est incroyable ! Je me demande quelle « technique spécifique » t'as utilisé pour qu'il veuille bien rester tranquille… Quelque chose en rapport avec cette fameuse nuit à l'hôtel ? Interrogea G.O, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

Andréa se contenta de s'éclaircir bruyamment la gorge alors qu'elle rangeait son matériel, mais elle fut incapable de cacher sa gêne, clairement visible sur son expression. Elle préféra changer de sujet sans relever.

- Tant que vous êtes là, essayez donc de le faire manger ! Il se fait opéré demain, c'est important qu'il mange. Dit-elle.  
>- T'en fais pas, on savait qu'il réagirait comme ça, du coup on a ramené ce qu'il préfère ! La rassura le leader.<p>

Elle s'empressa de sortir de la chambre, fuyant encore une fois, elle apporta le prélèvement au Laboratoire puis retourna rejoindre HeeJin dans son tour du soir, cette dernière la félicita d'avoir réussi sa mission, se rappelant de la réaction du jeune homme quand elle avait voulu le piquer la nuit précédente.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, pendant que le plus jeune mangeait sous la menace de ses hyungs et sans grand appétit, les discutions étaient toutes dirigées sur la personne qui venait de quitter la pièce.<p>

- D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'elle dort à notre dortoir ? Son soit disant « appartement » était dans un état tellement lamentable que Jihoon-sunbaenim a insisté pour qu'elle dorme avec nous… Informa Joon.  
>- Je… Andréa.. Dortoir… Dortoir ? S'exclama Mir, la bouche pleine.<br>- Oui, elle dort dans la chambre de G.O et moi, seule ! Lui expliqua Thunder dans le but de le calmer.  
>- Mais… Elle vivait vraiment dans un appartement en ruine ? Demanda le maknae.<br>- Même si elle ne gagne pas grand-chose, je ne comprends même pas comment c'est possible que tout son salaire passe dans un loyer pour un endroit en aussi mauvais état, c'est inadmissible ! Expliqua G.O  
>- Pas étonnant qu'elle ait fait un malaise, elle mangeait pas suffisamment, et visiblement, ça dure depuis Juillet… Renchérit Thunder.<br>- Mais notre dortoir est trop petit, c'est juste en attendant, Rain-nim a prit ça en main, il lui cherche un autre endroit ! Informa G.O  
>- Bon les jeunes, vous avez une émission de radio ce soir ! Désolée Mir mais on doit partir ! Les interrompit le manager.<br>- Et t'as intérêt à finir ton assiette pour être en pleine forme demain ! Lui ordonna Seungho en partant.  
>- On repassera surement demain soir ! Lui indiqua Joon avec un signe de la main et un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.<br>- Fighting~ ! S'exclama Thunder.

Mir se retrouva de nouveau seul dans la chambre, perdant sa bonne humeur d'un coup, il se renferma sur lui-même mais mangea tout de même toute son assiette.

Habitué à dormir seulement quelques heures depuis des années et dans son état de stress, il n'essaya même pas de dormir et se contenta de zapper sur toutes les chaines de la télévision sans vraiment la regarder. Ne trouvant rien lui permettant de se changer les idées, il éteignit la télévision et décida d'écouter son mp3 en espérant vainement s'endormir.

Il était environ minuit quand Andréa retourna dans la chambre. Elle venait seulement de finir son tour avec Heejin et cette dernière lui avait confié une nouvelle mission, faire prendre un somnifère à Mir. En effet, suite à la nuit précédente et à son anxiété très importante, le médecin lui avait prescrit deux calmants, un le soir au cas où il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, et un deuxième le lendemain matin, juste avant de partir au bloc opératoire.

Pensant y trouver au moins un membre du groupe où un manager, elle fut surprise de le trouver seul. Il faisait complètement noir dans la pièce et en s'approchant tout doucement, elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Persuadée qu'il dormait elle se permit de le dévisager. Il était allongé sur le dos, il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait perturbé dans son sommeil. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dégager le front en replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle, elle sursauta et du retenir un cri quand l'objet de sa contemplation ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

Grand moment de silence et de gêne, aucun des deux n'osa parler. Complètement prise au dépourvue, Andréa avait senti son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

- Tu… M'observais ? Demanda Mir innocemment avec un sourire en coin.  
>- Je, absolument pas, non, tu te trompes, pas du tout, je voulais juste.. Je voulais juste vérifier si tu dormais… Se rattrapa l'infirmière prise sur le fait, soulagée qu'il fasse noir dans la pièce, de cette façon son rougissement passerait inaperçu.<br>- Je n'y arrive pas. Je hais les hôpitaux et je serais tout seul demain matin. Se confia le rappeur.  
>- Je venais pour ça justement, j'ai un médicament qui va t'aider à te détendre et te permettre de t'endormir, tu auras le même comprimé demain matin avant de descendre au bloc. Lui expliqua-t-elle.<br>- Ça va vraiment me permettre de dormir ?  
>- Fait moi confiance, ça va vraiment te relaxer et tu seras endormi dans 10 minutes grand maximum. Le rassura-t-elle en lui tendant le verre d'eau.<p>

Il se força à avaler le comprimé sans rien dire et se réinstalla dans son lit. Il sentit presque immédiatement l'effet du médicament sur son organisme et ferma les yeux.

- Tu as vraiment la phobie de tout ce qui touche aux médicaments et aux soins à ce que je vois, pas étonnant que tu sois aussi stressé. Je te laisse dormir et je viendrais te réveiller demain matin. Lui indiqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
>- S'il te plait, reste… Murmura-t-il tout doucement, déjà à moitié endormi.<p>

Attendrie, elle se rapprocha doucement du lit pour attendre qu'il s'endorme, elle observa les traits de son visage se détendre et écouta sa respiration ralentir et devenir plus calme. Il semblait enfin paisible. Désormais certaine qu'il dormait profondément, elle se permit de replacer la mèche de cheveux qui cachait son visage et sortit de la chambre rejoindre son amie et collègue.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>

Voilà ! Je sais que l'histoire n'avance TOUJOURS pas et j'ai vraiment honte !

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié quand même ! ^^

A la prochaine~


End file.
